


An Awkward Revelation

by Fangirl_4Life



Series: Game of Soulmates [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, F/M, Gen, I mean he's a major character later on, Kinda, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Single mom for a while, Slow Burn, Soulmate Complications, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_4Life/pseuds/Fangirl_4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU/Soulmate AU: Theon figured he wouldn't like his Soulmate. Theon figured a lot of things, just not that his best friend's sister would be his Soulmate. Sansa never really understood the words on her ankle. Sansa never really thought it was possible to be a Soulmate to two very different people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked for more of Theon and Sansa and I'm a sucker for these two. After the events of Matching Tattoos.

Theon Greyjoy was not the most perceptive person, he'll admit it straight to your face. Ask him to help out his friends? He'll do so in an instant. Insult his character? He'll laugh it off...or scream you out (pick which one you prefer). Challenge him in an archery contest? He'll wipe the floor with your ass. Ask him who he thought his Soulmate was? Don't expect any sort of normal human reaction for at least an hour or so.

But he'd gotten used to the perfect cursive on his leg that told him how annoying he was and demanding that he leave then alone. He'd figured that if his Soulmate was going to use those as their first words to him he'd most likely hate them with his whole heart. Of course this _was_ coming from someone who'd grown up with a very skewed idea of Soulmates and how those relationships should function. And of course he figured he'd be an adult when he found this Soulmate of his. He figured a lot of things and nine times out of ten he was wrong.

But he was nine when he met his Soulmate. Robb Stark and his half-brother Jon had invited him over after school. The two had introduced him to their family. Ned, their father, Catelyn, Robb's mom, and their siblings Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. Sansa had been playing with her friend outside when Theon came up to them and began pestering them as Robb and Jon finished their homework. Sansa and her friend had been good at ignoring him for the first couple minutes, the red haired girl eventually snapping "You're being incredibly annoying, would you kindly leave us alone!"

And that was when he felt his words burn just the slightest. He covered easily, making a joke and bowing before he went back inside. Theon figured that if that little girl, _Sansa_ he reminded himself, was his Soulmate she'd have a long list of words somewhere on her body. Of course Arya had joked later that night that Sansa's words were so boring. In that split second Theon knew two things. The first, she was not meant for him. The second, he might not actually have a Soulmate to call his own.

* * *

Sansa had always been good at falling for guys that weren't her Soulmate. After all she carried a torch for Joffrey for a good three years before finally giving up. When she turned thirteen Sansa developed a crush on one of Margaery's brother's, Loras. That didn't end well considering a few weeks after she tried to kiss him he came out as gay. She had little spurts of crushes on other boys, some who had no Soulmates, some who already met their Soulmates, a few who even flirted with her _in front of_ their Soulmates. But nothing ever happened...until her junior year of high school that is.

She'd gone through her usual taking some idiot who got into a fist fight to the nurse's office stint, what she hoped was her first and last of the year. She didn't love being the T.A for the P.E teacher, but it was another class to fill her time and get her full credits so she could graduate. The boy in question, Trystane Martell, and shoved her away while the nurse went to get an ice pack and said, "I'm fine."

She snorted and said, "Clearly." Although mere seconds later she had felt a slight burn on her ankle that told her this boy was her Soulmate.

 She'd rushed back to the locker room after the nurse let her go and told Margaery, and of course the locker room heard and it ended up the biggest news at school on Monday morning. Sansa had been getting used to the idea of her Soulmate actually existing and talking to her when she realized just what kind of family she would most likely marry into.

Now she was laughing with Myrcella, Shireen, Daenerys, and Arya as they all prepared for Arya and Gendry's wedding. Of course Arya was getting married before her. Not that she minded, she was more than happy to see Arya settling down. She just occasionally wondered if it's what Arya wanted.

"So when are you and Trystane tying the knot?" Arya asked.

"Not for a while." Sansa said. "We still need to get your wedding under wraps and then maybe we can think about it."

"Why do you think Robb and I went first?" Myrcella laughed.

"You two found each other first?" Arya shrugged. "I thought that was how we were going to do this whole Soulmate wedding thing."

"Seriously?" Shireen laughed. "You thought everyone was going to settle down in chronological order?"

"Not unreasonable." Arya said, taking another sip of her beer.

"Not  _entirely_ unreasonable." Daenerys said. "Just not going to happen."

"When do you and Jon plan on getting married, then?" Arya asked.

"When we feel like it." Dany smiled. "Although I really wouldn't mind a wedding sooner rather than later."

"Don't all women?" Sansa laughed. "Besides, we just aren't ready."

"Of course not." Shireen smiled. "At least there won't be a shotgun wedding anytime soon."

All of the women laughed, not knowing that a shotgun wedding wasn't going to happen soon but rather a few short months after Gendry and Arya's wedding. Really Sansa was surprised it managed to happen without her father and brother's nearly killing Trystane for it.


	2. The Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god. This probably sucks, but I really wanted you guys to get this soon. Un-beated so once again probably a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes

The day of Gendry and Arya's wedding was full of surprises and announcements. Robb and Myrcella announced that their baby would be a girl (only four more months until they got to meet her), Jon and Dany announced that they'd tie the knot in a year or so, Rickon and Shireen said they'd be moving in together and had already found an apartment, and Sansa's Soulmate let slip that she was pregnant. Sansa had wanted to keep it secret until she and Trystane were ready, but Arya loved drinking games and sadly Trystane didn't need much alcohol to spill anything anyone asked of him. Needless to say Jon and Ned were most upset (of course that was a shock to no one considering the men) and the only thing that calmed the two was the promise of Sansa and Trystane getting married soon.

Sansa had wanted to take time to plan her wedding, what little girl didn't plan her wedding in her mind? (Arya was the only exception and most certainly did  _not_ count.) But the rapidly growing baby deemed that the planning go by quickly and the wedding go by faster. Although Sansa was only four months pregnant when the wedding happened, she could feel the full weight of the baby insider her. The wedding had been small, family and close friends only, but to Sansa she was glad for it. Even Theon put aside his rowdy behavior for the night. Sure it wasn't the wedding she'd dreamed of, but for Sansa it had been perfect.

* * *

"So no honeymoon." Margaery summed up, only a few days after the wedding.

"We wanted to," Sansa started, "but Trys couldn't get time off of work and I doubt I'd do well traveling."

"You're not exactly huge like Cella is." Margaery laughed, "Besides you're only going to be five months in a few days. Cella could pop at any second. Robb's probably going crazy with worry."

"That sounds like my brother alright." Sansa laughed. "But they seem excited."

"Most expecting parents are." Margaery smiled. "Aren't you?"

"A little bit." Sana said, her fingers ghosting over her rounded stomach. "Very nervous. I think that might be taking over at the moment."

"I have a birlliant idea." Margaery burst into a huge smile. "You and Cella should have a girls night before she gives birth. It could be fun. Just two pregnant ladies sitting around and swapping tips and such."

"If we're being realistic it would be us watching romantic comedies, eating junk food, and being very emotional because of our hormones." Sansa laughed.

"You'll still try it though, won't you?"

And that was how Sansa ended up sitting on the floor of Robb and Myrcella's living room talking about the baby while the Notebook played on tv in the background.

"At least you can still see your feet." Myrcella groaned. "I swear some days I wake up and that's all I want in the world. That and some pancakes from the old chef at my parents house when I was growing up. Gods those were good."

"Never sex?" Sansa asked.

"Why am I not surprised that a pregnant Stark gets an increased sex drive?" Myrcella laughed. "Sex is what got me in this heavily pregnant state and I really don't want it. Any craving besides sex for you?"

"A chocolate milkshake from that diner across the street from our high school." Sansa answered quickly. "But it doesn't really matter. How'd my niece doing?"

"Trying to claw her way out." Myrcella said. "She'll be an active one."

"Do you have any names ready?" Sansa asked.

"A few." Myrcella shrugged. "I'm sure we'll pick the right one out once she's born. Can you help me up? I think I'm going to pee my pants."

"I think you just did." Sansa helped the blonde up and pointed to where the floor was wet where Myrcella had been previously sitting.

"I don't think that's pee." Myrcella said. "You can still drive perfectly fine, right?"

"Of course." Sansa said, beginning to freak out.

"There's a hospital bag by the door." Myrcella said, grabbing her cell from the couch. "Get it and start the car. I'll call Robb."

Sansa did as she was told, moving as fast as her pregnant body would allow her to grab the bag, get into the car, start it, and wait for her sister-in-law. If Sansa was beginning to get slowed down by the weight of her baby she knew for certain that she would never move half as fast as Myrcella did while she was nine months pregnant. Myrcella had moved as though she didn't have an eight to nine pound child trying to come out of her as she jogged to the car.

Sansa drove as quickly as she could to get to the hospital. She thanked the gods that they didn't get stuck in nay traffic nor a single red light as they drove there. By the time they got to the hospital the pregnancy ward of the hospital Sans was glad it wasn't a horrible night. She waited with Myrcella in her room until Robb came rushing in, Theon close behind.

"Oh gods, I'm so sorry." Robb rushed to say, gently taking his wife's face in his hands.

"Relax." Sans laughed nervously. "She's not dead."

"Alright Miss Joker." Theon gently grabbed her arm and began towards the door. "Let's give the lovebirds sometime to actually deliver this damn niece of yours."

Sansa followed him out of the room and into the waiting area, sitting in one of the many uncomfortable chairs. "This baby is already killing me." Sans groaned, running her hands over the bump. "I don't know how I'll survive giving birth to this thing."

"You could be like your mom and get a c-section." Theon shrugged. "No muss, no fuss."

"Says the man with no children that we know of." Sansa snorted.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Theon rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about it. It's five, almost four months away from entering this world. You'll be fine. Not to mention you'll have the perfect little baby."

"How do you know it'll be perfect?" Sansa asked, slightly surprised by his gentle tone.

"Because in all of the years I have known your family, you and Bran are the only ones to never receive the Mother's Curse." He shrugged.

The two laughed and Sansa said, "I think Arya and Rickon have gotten the most of those. Arya actually got one only a few hours before she got married. I walk in to help her fix her hair and I hear my mom yelling, 'I hope you have six children just like you'."

"Don't knock it." Theon said. "It actually works. But six more children, so that puts Arya at destine to have how many now?"

"Almost thirty total." Sansa laughed. "I think the Mother's Curse is the reason she and Gendry don't want children."

"I don't blame them." Theon sighed. "So how many mini-Martell's do you and Trystane plan on having?"

"I don't know." Sansa sighed. "I know I want one of each." She added thoughtfully. "The only things I didn't plan out in advance when I was little."

"But that's the fun of it." Theon said. "Nothing's good if it's predetermined."

"Like Soulmates?" Sansa asked.

Theon sighed before saying, "No. I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't."

"Can't say that I do." Sansa said. "Theon I hardly know you. The most I know is that you're my brother's best friend and you know who your Soulmate is but refuse to go after them."

"Hard to go after someone who doesn't match you." Theon muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Theon snapped, standing up. "I'm going for a smoke. Text me if the baby comes before I get back."

Sansa watched confused as he stormed out of the waiting room. Sure she knew that Theon was a ladies man, a fact she never felt comfortable sharing, but she figured that was because he didn't like who his Soulmate was. After all that was how Myrcella's parents were. Robert and Cersei had nothing in common despite coming together to make three children, one was the biggest asshole Sansa ever had the displeasure of meeting and the other two were perfect little rays of sunshine. But that didn't mean that all matches ended that way.

Even though she knew little about him, Sansa sincerely hoped that Theon's match would actually end well. He deserved that.


	3. Baby Girl and Worrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm like on some kind of writing spree today. Just got all the motivation and ideas

Theon was excited when he came back just as the nurse came in and said the baby was born and they could go in. He helped Sansa up, somehow the woman had become very challenged with getting up at only four, almost five, months pregnant. For a horrible half of a second Theon forgot that he wasn't married to her and the baby was Trystane Martell's. He cursed at himself while they went into the room and saw a tired Myrcella holding a bundle of blankets while Robb hung up his phone.

"Mom and Dad will be here soon." He told Sansa before sitting next to his wife.

"So what are we calong this lititle princess?" Theon asked, moving close to the happy parents.

"Lyarra." Myrcella said. "After Ned's mother."

"He'll be happy to hear that." Sansa smiled, sitting next to them. "She looks like you Cella."

As Theon moved closer he saw that Sansa wasn't wrong. Theon saw a little girl with thick blonde curls that sat atop her small head and wide, green Lannister eyes moving from Sansa to Theon. He caught sight of small black marks on her right hand as it moved to make grabbing motions at her mother. 

"Are those Soulmate markings I spy?" Theon asked, leaning forward to get a better look, his hand on Sansa's shoulder to keep his balance.

"No I don't want to know." Robb said, trying to gently hide the tiny hand.

"Well I do." Myrcella lightly slapped his hand and took the tiny one in her own. "And since I carried her inside of me for nine months and spent four hours pushing her out, mother's word trumps father's."

Theon leaned back and didn't remove his hand from Sansa's shoulder, surprisingly she didn't move it off but rather held onto it and gently squeezed as her brother and sister-in-law stared at their daughter's hand.

"What does it say?" Sansa asked with a large smile.

"You can use mine." Myrcella laughed. "That can only mean so many things."

"All good I hope." Robb sighed.

Sansa's phone rang and Theon is brought back to the reality of her being married to her Soulmate and the father of her quickly growing child.

"It's Trys, I gotta take this." She stood up and walked away. Theon sighed and moved to look out the window.

"Why would Trystane call at almost midnight?" Myrcella asked. "He's not even in our time zone."

"Where is he?" Theon asked.

"Not sure. All we know is that he's three hours ahead of us." Robb said, brows furrowed. "He's been getting more and more secretive and I don't like it. After all Sansa  _is_ pregnant with his baby. He should be around more."

"Robb!" Sansa shouted from the hall.

Theon and Robb rushed into the hall as little Lyarra started crying. Theon grabbed her arm as she dropped her phone and Robb ran for a nurse.

"What's wrong?" He asked, heart breaking at the thought of something harming his Soulmate.

"Trystane...is....oh gods." Sansa's hand went to her stomach. "It hurts Theon. It hurts like hell."

"Don't worry, Robb's grabbing a nurse." Theon said. "Is it the baby?"

Sansa nodded and screamed right as Eddard and Catelyn came around the corner. They hurried to their daughter's side as Theon gently helped her to a chair.

"What happened?" Catelyn demanded.

"I don't know." Theon groaned. "Trystane called and then she screamed about being in pain. I think it has to do with the baby."

Robb came back with a nurse and a doctor before rushing to his wife and crying daughter.

"Alright ma'am, where's the pain?" The doctor asked.

"Stomach." Sansa said before screaming again.

The doctor turned to his nurse and sent her to grab her a gurney. "Alright Sansa is it?"

She nodded and squeezed Theon's hand so hard he felt something crack and break.

"Alright Sansa, on a scale of one to ten how bad it the pain?"

"Nine." Sansa said, gritting her teeth.

"Alright, we're going to move you to a private room in the ER." The doctor said, in a calm voice. "We don't know for sure what is wrong, but it may have something to do with the baby. Do you want someone with you in the room?"

"Theon." Sansa said, her words quickly cut off by a scream of pain.

"Aright, we're gonna put you onto a gurney and take you there." The doctor said. "We're going to take good care of you. Is Theon here your Soulmate?"

Theon wanted to scream that yes Sansa was his Soulmate, but he wasn't hers. Instead he said, "Close family friend. Her husband's traveling for work."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." The doctor nodded, the nurse coming back with two more and a gurney. Theon turned to Eddard and said, "I'll take care of her. Now go meet your granddaughter."


	4. Getting Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for that last cliffhanger...well maybe not really. Once again I don't own these character's, they belong to GRRM and I only own the plot and one or two OCs. Also this is not Beta -ed, so if there are ant mistakes I apologize. Let's go

Sansa woke up groggy and with a subtle pain in her abdomen. She could faintly hear voices and struggled to listen in.

"Makes no sense...he said he'd be fine...and now the baby...unfair..." A distinctly male voice said.

"...not her fault...he lied to us...she's still out...and to think...at least one good thing..." Another voice added, this one sounding more feminine and more comforting to Sansa.

"How long will she be out?" The first voice asked.

"Not sure." The second said. "Why don't you go check in my granddaughter for me. I'm sure Robb and Myrcella will want to know how she's doing."

"Why else would I be in here?" The first voice sighed. "I'll be back..."

The sound of shuffling feet made Sansa more determined to wake up, however the second she opened her eyes she felt an unbearable headache come on and the light was too bright for her. She groaned and tried to move her hand, but something started beeping wildly and the sound of feet rushing in alongside her mother's voice trying to speak to her made the headache even worse. Eventually they must've put some sedating drug in her system because what little she could see of the world faded to black and she was out cold again.

Sansa didn't dream, only heard the noises that surrounded her and tried to wake up to deal with them. She thought about her husband and Soulmate, no where near her or their growing baby. The baby...Sansa realized she'd been laying on her back, something she hadn't done since the bump started getting bigger around the end of the third month. Her eyes snapped open as she tried to move her hand towards the bump of her stomach. Once again the lights were too bright and the beeping of the machines only served to give her a headache. This time it was the sound of her mother sobbing and her father comforting her that accompanied the feet moving about quickly and the voices shouting and barking our orders.

Sansa finally awoke peacefully after what seemed like years. She opened her eyes and though the light was bright, it was not blinding like before. She turned and saw her mother asleep in a chair by the bed and a figure standing in the door. Under closer inspection the figure was decidedly female wit a bulge near her middle and a bundle in her arms.

"Myrcella?" Sansa asked, her voice scratchy and her throat unbearably dry.

"Sansa...are you up?" Myrcella's voice was hopeful as she moved towards her sister-in-law.

Sansa nodded mutely and coughed as the blonde woman moved closer. Myrcella looked exhausted and the bundle in he'd arms started squirming as she sat on the bed.

"She's more active than I thought she'd be." Myrcella laughed half heartedly. "Are you alright?"

"I don't even know what happened." Sansa said, her voice no better than before.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Myrcella asked.

"Sitting with Theon and Robb as we looked at Lyarra and just feeling complete and whole. Then someone's phone rang and the rest is...I can't even remember what happened after that." Sansa sighed. "How long have I been goigng in and out like this?"

"Almost a full week." Myrcella sighed. "Your mother hasn't left since. We were all getting extremely worried."

"What about my baby?" Sansa felt panic flare up and heard the beeping of the monitor speed up.

"Don't worry." Myrcella said calmly. "She's perfectly fine...as fine as she can be in her state."

"I don't understand." Sansa moved her hands to cover her stomach, the bulge less hard than she remembered.

"You went into a stress induced labor." Myrcella said, her voice calming and soothing despite the shocking news. Sansa blamed it on the blondes profession as an ER doctor. This was Myrcella's life. "Theon thinks it started after you received a call from a police officer saying that Trystane had been in an accident and he passed away during surgery and they couldn't revive him."

Sansa was grateful for the moment of silence Myrcella gave her. She was glad for any moment to digest information calmly, after all if it was one of her siblings or parents delivering the news it would be rapidly told with no chance to process what was being said.

"He's really gone?" Sansa asked, her voice softer than a gentle breeze.

"I'm so sorry Sansa." Myrcella looked as though she was just as close to tears as Sansa was. "I can't imagine how horrible this must be for you."

Sansa sighed and said, "I still have a daughter though, don't i?"

Myrcella nodded and Lyarra began to settle in her mother's arms. "She was born very early and they have her in the premature ward. We have some of the best doctors here and I don't doubt that they'll keep her alive and healthy."

"What did you name her?" Sansa asked.

"We left that to you." Myrcella smiled softly. "You should name your baby girl."

Sansa thought it over. Trystane had been so certain that they'd have a boy, constantly giving names and saying that no matter his name they would call him jr. Sansa had laughed and asked about the possibility of having a baby girl. Trystane had laughed and said, "Maybe next time. I know that boy or girl they'll be beautiful just like you."

"What does she look like?" Sansa asked.

"She's got her father's skin color," Myrcella began and Sansa felt the need to cry as she listened, "and her hair is black with little red highlights in there. She has your blue eyes and she looks beautiful."

Sansa broke into tears and felt a strange sensation of her world being pulled apart brick by brick, and her heart soaring with joy at the description of her baby girl. She allowed them to flow freely and sobbed harder when Myrcella allowed her to look at Lyarra's sweet face, green eyes meeting blue.

What felt like hours had passed before Sansa was finally calm enough to stop sobbing and sit up straight. As she sat up she saw Robb in the doorway with Arya and Jon. All three looked relieved and exstatic. They rushed in and moved to hold her as she broke down once more. Sansa could no longer tell if she was crying tears of joy at the news that she had a daughter and her family was glad to see her alive, or tears of sadness due to her Soulmate's passing. To be honest she didn't care and was content to sit there with her siblings telling her how happy they were that she wwas alive.

When her mother woke it was more sobbing and Arya began cracking jokes to try and lighten the mood. Under normal circumstances Sansa would have rolled her eyes and told her sister to shut up, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was so glad go be alive and to be with her siblings, including Jon, that she didn't care what crude jokes Arya was making.

"Where's dad?" Sansa finally asked when everyone stopped sobbing.

"Working." Robb said. "He gets off in a few hours so he should be stoping by. Bran is spending picking up Rickon and they'll be here tomorrow."

Sansa nodded. "When can I see my daughter?"

"I believe the doctor should have the answer." Arya gave Myrcella a pointed look.

"I'd have to do a brief examination before determining, but I'm certain that later today or tomorrow you'll be able to see her. You'll just need to be in a wheelchair while you do it."

Sansa nodded and smiled softly. All she wanted was to see her baby girl.

* * *

The next day Sansa was put into a wheelchair and wheeled into the premature ward, or as it was officially called Infancy ICU. Either way Sansa was finally going to see her baby girl. She decided to refrain from telling anyone the name until she got to see her daughter. Now as she was sitting next to her daughter's bed Sansa felt her heart soar and shatter into a million pieces at the exact same time.

True to Myrcella's word the tiny thing had Trystane's light brown skin and her hair was black with red twinges in there, although it was so fine you had to squint to see it. She opened her eyes briefly and Sansa nearly sobbed at the sight of her own blue eyes staring back at her. They closed instantly and Sansa got a good look at how tiny she really was. Sansa could hold her easily in one hand, the note on the side of the crib said that she was little more than three pounds when she was born and her lungs were not fully developed. Sansa almost burst into tears again until she felt her brothers hand in her shoulder.

"She's alive." Robb said softly. "She's still here. She's not going anywehere, not since she's seen her mother."

Sansa nodded and wiped her eyes. "My little girl. My sweet Evangeline."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Yell all you want. Although a general warning Trystane will show up in flashbacks and dreams during the story so he's not gone that easily.


	5. Bringing Evangeline Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love to describe hospitals and being forced to write about medical procedures I really wanted to introduce you all to Evangeline. I own nothing but the baby girls and the plot. Un-betaed so all mistakes are accidental

Sansa spent two weeks recovering in the hospital, much longer than Myrcella who only needed two days. Evangeline Kimberly  Martell however stayed in the Infancy ICU for six months past her birth.

As tempted as Sansa was to go back to her and Trystane's house, her parents told her they'd prefer for her to stay with them until she was better. So now she was in the backseat, playing with her daughter's tiny hands as her parents drove her to the Winterfell estate.

"She's quiet like you were." Catelyn offered from the front seat.

"Was I the quietest?" Sansa asked.

"Yes." Ned laughed softly. "You and Jon and Bran were always the quiet ones."

"What about Robb? I can remember Arya crying...a bit. And I know Rickon was very moody." Sansa said, never taking her eyes off her baby girl.

"Robb was quite playful." Catelyn smiled. "He was always excited when he got a new sibling. I doubt he ever was unhappy at the thought of more family members."

Sansa smiled sweetly as she felt her daughter squeeze her finger tightly.

"She takes after Trystane in looks." Ned commented when he noticed his daughter's silence.

"He would've loved her so much." Sansa said, tears falling down her face quietly.

"We know, sweetling." Catelyn turned and tightly held her daughter's free hand. "He would have been the best father to her."

Sansa nodded and gently pulled her hand from her mother's grip to softly stroke her daughter's soft fuzz of hair. The ride was silent and Sansa felt something was off when they arrived at the Winterfell estate. Her parents ignored her confused look as she noticed the large amount of cars in the driveway, a rather large one at that, but instead she gripped her baby basket with Evangeline in it tighter and walked slowly up to the front door.

The door opened and Sansa was surprised to see Cersei Lannister, Baratheon really, holding the door open. "Um,"

"Don't worry." Cersei's voice was the sickly sweet tone Sansa remembered from when she admitted that she had a crush on Joffrey. "I'm not here for anything bad."

"Mother."

Sansa sighed in relief as Myrcella came to the door, a six month-old Lyarra staring at Sansa with wide Lannister green eyes.

"What's going on?" Sansa asked.

"Your parents wanted it to be a surprise." Myrcella said with a smile. "It's a get together with everyone and the Starks to say an official hello to Evangeline."

Sansa smiled and Cersei pursed her lips as she moved out if the way. When she made it to the living room she smiled and laughed as she saw her family there. Myrcella and Robb were cooing over their little girl. Jon and Dany were talking to Arianne. Arya, Gendry, Rickon, and Quentyn were making jokes. Tommen, Bran, Jojen, and Meera made japes at each other. Tywin looked thoroughly unimpressed as Doran and Oberyn joked with Jaime and Tyrion. Robert and Ned joked together as Ned and Catelyn entered the room. Cersei seemed to be trying to hold a civil conversation with Ellaria Sand and Olena Tyrell. Theon and Margaery walked up to her and nearly started crying at the sight of Evangeline.

"She's beautiful." Margaery smiled as the little girl opened her eyes. "Trystane would have loved her."

"She truly is wonderful, Sansa." Theon smiled softly.

"Thank you." Sansa blushed at the compliments.

"Well Sansa, let me see my niece." Arianne sauntered over with all of the confidence Trystane had.

As Evangeline met each family member, only the Sand Snakes (Oberyn's daughters) absent, Sansa felt herself relax and worry at the same time. By the time the tiny girl had made her way to Lyarra, Sansa really worried.

Lyarra was only slightly bigger than most six month-old babies and Evangeline was about as big as a two month premature newborn. Lyarra looked at her cousin in confusion before stretching her hands out and making grabbing motions. Evangeline giggled and everyone beside Tywin and Cersei laughed and cooed over the girls.

"It seems that they know their family." Robb laughed, gently stroking his daughter's blonde curls.

Sansa laughed and felt herself relax slightly. "Not hard for any with Stark blood I suppose." She smiled.

The party continued well into the night and Sansa never let Evangeline out of her arms, that is until nine when Theon sat beside her and gave her a concerned look.  _It doesn't suit his face,_ Sansa thought.

"You need to give your arms a rest." He said. "You must be tired."

"I am." She said softly. "However I..I can't just leave her. She already lost her father-"

"And she's in a house with her whole family. Do you really think they'd let her lose her mother?" Theon said. "She'll be fine. We won't let anyone hurt her. I promise that as long as I can I will protect her. Now are you going to let me hold her?"

Sansa reluctantly let Theon take Evangeline from her. For half a moment Sansa worried that Theon would drop her, then she saw how easily he held her and how her baby girl snuggled into him.

"How-"

"I'very had plenty of practice." Theon smiled. "After all I  _am_ Lyarra's godfather."

Sansa smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. "She's never been this content. She seems comfortable."

"When will you learn, Sansa?" Theon teased lightly. "I'm a comfy person. You would know that if you ever let me share your bed when you were younger."

"I don't date men who aren't my Soulmate." Sansa sighed and Theon tensed.

"Why don't I take her to Catelyn?" Theon suggested, his tone harder than before. "Shell want to hold her granddaughter."

Sansa nodded and lifted her head from his shoulder. "Be careful with her." Sansa called out softly.

She watched as Theon moved across the room to gently give Catelyn the baby girl. Catelyn laughed at something and Sansa felt another part of her wash away as her family cooed over her daughter. She noticed Arianne holding a healthy sized Lyarra and laughing. She wondered what exactly had happened to her husband and why this had to happen to her. After all, Soulmates don't just leave behind families...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Here's a chapter for you. I'll probably have a little Trystane/Sansa flashback next chapter and hopefully we'll see more of the baby girls


	6. Mom's Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you guys wanted another Theon chapter so, ask and ye shall recieve. Once again I only own the plot, the baby girls, and my computer that I write this one. Also still un-beated so all mistakes are my own.

Theon wasn't sure how Robb and Myrcella convinced Sansa to let Theon take care of Evangeline and Lyarra for one night, but he was glad they did. For one so he could be snoopy and see Evangeline's words, wherever they were on her body. And two so Sansa could have some time to let lose without worrying everyday overy her baby girl. Of course he was surprised to see Robb staying home.

“What are you doing here?" Theon asked.

“Sansa doesn't trust you alone with Evangeline just yet." Robb sighed, sitting on the couch next to him. “Luckily for us she never stopped trusting me."

"Well isn't that lucky." Theon laughed. "I thought you'd want a night away from the baby with your wife and sister."

"Well I have missed guys night." Robb said, sitting on the couch as Lyarra moved to play with Evangeline's growing curls. "Although we can't get drunk with babies. Sorry to disappoint you."

"I'm used to it by now." Theon sighed.

Robb moved to the tv to pop in a movie, something animated about heroes in a mix of two different cities. Theon thought it was odd, but he saw a few things that reminded him of his friends. The blonde girl had to be Myrcella; smart and sweet, but deadly in heels. The smaller girl was obviously Arya; need for speed with an attitude that couldn’t be stopped. The larger man matched Jon; a worrier for a good reason, but smart enough to know how to save the right people at the right moment. He supposed he'd be the friend who didn't actually go to the school; family that had the connections, but no real knowledge to add to the team. He could pin the younger boy as Rickon; wild and brainy enough to get his way. The real hard one to pinpoint was the older brother. He would say Robb; always willing to do the right thing no matter what happened to him. But it was also Sansa; smart and kind, loving everything her siblings were even if they got on each others nerves.

The second he thought back to Sansa his heart ached. He tried to distance himself from thoughts of his Soulmate, but with her daughter in the room it was a little hard.

"You alright?" Robb asked, carefully watching the girls out of the corner of his eye.

"Just...thinking." Theon sighed. "Have you ever heard of Soulmates not matching."

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that." Robb said, turning his full attention to his friend.

"Say someone had a Soulmate, but that Soulmate didn't match them." Theon said. "And the first person searched and searched for someone who matched them, but they didn't exist. Not one match besides the person who was perfectly happy with their Soulmate. A Soulmate that made them so happy they got married and had a kid."

"Now the person who made this Soulmate so happy is gone and she's left with a baby that shouldn't have been born for months." Robb added, nodding his head toward the two girls who were playing with two stuffed direwolves. "And the first person doesn't know how to proceed without hurting their Soulmate."

"Jon told you?" Theon asked, looking at Lyarra as she gummed at the direwolf's ear.

"Myrcella did." Robb corrected.

"How did Myrcella-"

"She knew something was off when Trystane announced the pregnancy." Robb sighed. "Said that she knew you were hurting because of your reaction. She told me not to say anything until she figured things out. It was a couple of days before their wedding. The girls were hanging out and Dany mentioned that she may have some info. They talked in private and I guess Jon told Dany a few years ago. He was worried about you."

"Why would Jon worry about me?" Theon asked.

"I've asked." Robb shrugged, moving to grab his daughter right as she began to cry. "Evangeline will start up soon. Grab her and follow me."

Theon carefully picked up Evangeline as she started to cry. He tried humming a lullaby his mother sang to him when he was younger, Robb gave him an odd look as he entered the nursery.

"What?" Theon asked.

"What lullaby is that?" Robb asked, quickly changing his daughter's diaper.

"Just something my mom sang to me." Theon shrugged, staring at Evangeline's face. Her blue eyes stared back as she moved from crying to whimpering. “Why does it matter?"

"It sounds like the lullaby Arianne sang to Evangeline last week." Robb said, trading babies with Theon.

Theon stood there, quietly staring at his goddaughter while Robb changed Evangeline's diaper. Lyarra was staring at him the whole time, Lannister eyes sizing him up and a thick blonde curl found its way in her face. She pouted as he moved it away but made no sound until Robb moved to take her back and hand Evangeline to Theon, then she let out a squeal and giggled.

"Looks like someone likes her dad." Theon joked. "You know, you really didn't have to stay here. You can go grab Jon and go to a bar for the night."

"As nice as that sounds," Robb laughed, "I can't think of a place I'd rather be than with my baby girl right now."

The rest of the night passed easily, the girls eating and sleeping like it was no issue. Once the girls were sleeping Theon decided to ask Robb what he meant earlier.

"Why would Jon be worried about me?" Theon asked.

"I've asked and I never got a real answer." Robb sighed. "If I had to guess, it probably has to do with the fact that you're my best friend and he thinks you shouldn't be laying in a pool of self-pity all day long. Although that's probably not it. But for the most part I agree. You should be happy, but if you think it's with Sansa you have to be careful. She's a single mother and her husband just died. Not mention Evangeline has all those health problems."

Theon nodded quietly. He'd been there when Myrcella, bless her soul, had explained all the health issues her niece faced. A high chance of asthma as a result of poorly developed lungs, ability to hear out of only her right ear, and one leg being slightly longer than the other. For the most part those issues could be dealt with easily. After all the baby was a Stark and Martell mix, gods only know that both sides of her family have enough money to help take care of her.

The burst of static and wailing from the baby monitor brought both men back to the present. They rushed down the hall, hearts nearly jumping out of their chests as they entered. Lyarra was crying and Evangeline was silently gasping for air, her little face turning white and then blue. Theon quickly grabbed her and checked for anything obscuring her airways while Robb tried to calm Lyarra.

"I can't see anything." Theon said. "How far is the hospital?"

"Five minutes." Robb said. "Myrcella hates commuting."

"Then let's go!" Theon said, carefully taking Evangeline to the car. "Call Myrcella and Sansa and tell them to meet us there."

The ride was stressful and Theon thought it lasted for hours. Robb drove as fast as possible while Theon sat in the back with both babies. Lyarra was crying, although much more quietly and Evangeline still made no noise aside from her gasps to get some air in her lungs. Thankfully they were able to go straight in and Robb admitted their were some perks to having a wife who was an ER doctor.

As the doctors rushed to take care of Evangeline, Theon couldn't shake the feeling of dread. Of course that's when a voice entered his mind, a voice sounding too familiar to Trystane's for comfort.

 _You're killing my daughter._  It said.  _Do you really believe Sansa will forgive you for it? Her only child killed by your own stupidity and arrogance. Of course you killed her. What do you know about babies? You'd be a horrible father. It's a good thing you never knocked up a girl. Gods only know that poor child would-_ _  
_

"Is she alright?" Theon turned to see Sansa and Myrcella rushing towards them and he was glad for the break from this evil Trystane voice in his mind.

"I'll check with the doctors." Myrcella said, hurrying over to her co-workers.

"How did this happen?" Sansa asked, blue eyes filled with fear.

"It was my fault." Theon rushed to say. "I wasn't paying attention and the next thing I knew she wasn't breathing. I'm sorry."

Sansa nodded and said, "Thanks for taking the blame, but...I doubt this was your fault. It was probably just her lungs acting up. It  _should_ be just that."

 _She doesn't really forgive you._ The voice laaughed.  _Why should she? She'll hate you forever after this. I hate you. You don't have a chance._

Myrcella came back and said, "It looks like her right lung is collapsing in on itself. We need permission from the parents to operate."

"Of course!" Sansa said, tears falling freely. "Please, I'll do anything...please,  _please_ save my baby girl."

"Well do what we can." Myrcella nodded before rushing back to the doctors.

Theon was surprised when Sansa hugged him and began crying into his chest. But he didn't push her away. He hugged back and tried to tell her that Evangeline would make it out okay, but then his mind went to Trystane's cruel voice. Theon figured it was only a trick of his mind, he was sleep depeived. Then he glanced up and saw Trystane staring at him with a cruel smirk. He blinked and Trystane was gone. He hugged tighter, this time trying to find comfort for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Theon compared everyone to Disney characters....don't judge my analysis of these babies


	7. Promises and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading this and commenting it really makes my day and actually pushes me to write more. Once again un-betaed and the only characters I own are the baby girls

_"What are you thinking of?" Trystane asked, staring at his wife's thoughtful face._

_"Baby names." Sansa said, rubbing her hands over her slightly expanding stomach._

_"Myrcella got you thinking about it, huh?" Trystane laughed, sitting next to her._

_"Yeah. I just want to be prepared for this little one." Sansa smiled._

_"Well, he'll be perfect just like his mother." Trystane smiled back, placing one hand on top of hers._

_"What makes you think it'll be a boy?" Sansa asked, turning to look at him._

_"Because I do." Trystane laughed. "Trust me, I just know. He'll look like his father, but with your eyes and your beautiful mind. Gods, he's going to be our perfect little bundle of joy."_

_Sansa laughed and squeezed his hand. "Well we have to get married before we can talk about this without my father wanting to kill you."_

_"He and Jon keep sending me death glares every time I'm around." Trystane sighed._

_"Well, it's just because of Jon's mother." Sansa said. "I will never fully understand it, but I know enough to understand that it's the reason Jon is always 100% careful when it comes to relationships. They're worried that something might happen and they don't want this little one to grow up without a parent."_

_"Well, he won't. I promise."_

* * *

Sansa groaned as she lifted her head from Theon's shoulder and gradually began to wake up. Theon himself was asleep and a quick look around the waiting room told Sansa that the only family member who wasn't asleep besides herself was Daenerys. She sat up and walked over to the Targaryen woman.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Sansa asked.

"Just worried." Dany sighed, staring at her hands. "It's not easy waiting for things like this to pass."

"I'm guessing this is how my parents felt when Evangeline was born." Sansa tried to laugh, but it quickly died. "I doubt you've been in this position before."

"Actually I have been." Dany sighed. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Sansa."

"Then tell me." Sansa said. "I'm always willing to listen."

"It was back before I met Jon." Dany began, her purple eyes never leaving her hands. "I was young, only sixteen. You know how a lot of people date before they meet their Soulmate? Well I didn't want to be one of those people. I wanted to save myself for my Soulmate. My brother had other plans. Viserys figured that if he got me to date someone who was bullying him, the bully would stop. Well he was right. There was only one problem. I got pregnant."

Sansa watched Dany closely as she explained, blue eyes shining with unshed tears as to where the older woman was going with this story.

"So Drogo, the father, and I started talking about how once we got out of high school we would get married and everything would be good." Dany let her head fall, forehead resting on her tightly clenched hands. "Viserys and Drogo got into a fight one night and the next thing I knew some of Drogo's friends killed Viserys. I can't say I wasn't relieved that I didn't have to live with his constant abuse, but it wasn't exactly happy. Until Drogo and my baby he was my only family. Two months later the baby came, but Drogo wasn't there. I got a call saying that he'd been killed in a car crash. So I raised my baby boy for a few years by myself. It was hard, but I managed."

"What happened to him?" Sansa asked.

"He was three when he got sick." Dany said. "It started out like a normal cold, so I gave him the medicine I had and did what I could to take care of him. But it got worse and worse until it got to the point where I could hardly dress him without him reaching a fever of 100 or worse. So I took him to the ER and they had me wait out here while they took care of him. He died while I was waiting. So believe me, I know where you're at right now."

"I'm so sorry." Sansa said, gently placing a hand on Dany's shoulder.

"It's nothing you should apologize for." Dany said. "But believe me, if children are hardly made to bury their parents, parents are  _not_ made to bury their children."

"How do you stand it?" Sansa asked.

"If I'm being honest?" Dany sat up straight, Sansa's hand falling off her shoulder. "I'm not certain I do on certain days. Every year that passes by u think about what he would be like and how big he would've gotten and if Jon would've loved him or not. It's not something that just goes away and part of me thinks it never will. But I do know that you've got Myrcella heading the doctors to keep Evangeline alive. Not to mention some of the best doctors in the world. And you have family while you wait. You have everything I didn't when Rheago went into the ER. Sansa Martell, you are a very lucky woman."

"But Trystane's not here." Sansa sighed, trying to hold in tears. "He promised that our baby would always have both parents."

"As did Drogo." Dany hugged Sansa. "They may not have kept their promises, but believe me they wished to be here."

"Mrs. Martell?" Sansa and Dany looked at a doctor standing near the entrance to the ER.

"Yes?" Sansa stood up.

"Your daughter's out of surgery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter yes, but I really wanted some more Dany time because I love her so much


	8. Soulmate Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I figured that whIle we all love Sansa and Theon, we also need some of the other sips I promised...so that and Theon and Robb's talk two chapters ago made me think if this and I just kind of ran with it. Once gain un-betaed. I only own the plot and the baby girls

Robb wasn't sure what possessed him to set up this meeting between his siblings and their Soulmates in his and Myrcella's apartment, but he was certain it was the right choice. After all the only thing that could possibly bring them closer was the one subject they always avoided in conversations; Sansa.

“So what exactly are we doing here?" Arya asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Because I  _do_ have a job to get to in the morning and I cannot go in grumpy."

"It's about Sansa." Robb sighed before adding, “And Theon."

"What does Theon have to do with Sansa?" Rickon asked.

“Well," Myrcella sighed, "we've always known that Theon knows who his Soulmate is. Jon figured it out a while back and in light of recent events we feel it best that you all know. Sansa is Theon's Soulmate."

Robb was prepared for the reaction and was slightly proud he'd guessed it correctly; a minute of silence before everyone felt the need to say their piece, everyone expect Jon and Daenerys whom already knew. Then the shouting began and it was a free for all on who got to say what.

Arya and Rickon were fighting over if this was a joke or not. Bran was arguing with Jojen and Meera on whether that was possible in the context of Soulmates. Gendry and Shireen were yelling at their Soulmates to stop yelling at each other. Finally the noise became too much for Myrcella. Had she not had a daughter sleeping in the next room she would have been fine with the noise, but seeing as she did Myrcella needed them to shut up and quickly.

"Can you all just be quiet for one fucking minute!" She snapped.

Everyone stared in shock, even Robb. Myrcella didn't curse or scream, she was far too kind. That was the only thing that showed the difference between her and Cersei, and her unwillingness to drink. But in that moment there was not doubt that she was Cersei Lannister's daughter.

"Now." Myrcella quieted to a normal speaking tone, everyone now doing as she said for fear she would  _really_ begin to act like her mother. "Lyarra is asleep so if we can keep the yelling to oh, I don't know, never then we'll be fine."

Robb was slightly surprised but he still smiled. Although his wife looked a Lannister she was more Baratheon, to see some more Lannister in her than he thought was something to marvel at. Sure Cersei could be cold and unapproachable, but she had taught her daughter to capture a room when needed. Evidently this was one of those times.

"First question." Rickon said, not bothering to wait any longer. "Are we  _sure_ Sansa is Theon's Soulmate?"

"Wouldn't they match up then?" Shireen asked. "And if they matched up its more likely that they would be together than Sansa and Trystane."

Everyone was quiet as that thought settled in. If Sansa and Theon mathced and were together than Trystane might still be alive and little Evangeline would not exist. No one was quite sure how to reapond. Luckily the Reed siblings were experts in all things Soulmates.

"It's possible that Theon himself is lacking the second part of Soulmate bonds." Jojen said, givino Meera a look.

"Well that depends on the situation." Meera sighed. "Do we know that his words match Sansa's first to him?"

Jon nodded and said, "When we were younger Robb, Theon, and myself showed each other our words. They match."

"And we've all seen Sansa in dresses and swimsuits." Gendry said. "The only words anywhere are Trystane's on her ankle."

"Then that means..." Bran gave the Reed siblings a look as he trailed off.

"Outlier." Meera said.

"What?" Arya asked. "I thought we weren't bringing math into this."

"We aren't." Shireen sighed. "What does that mean?"

"Theon's an Outlier." Jojen said. "It's not a bad thing per se. It just means that his Soulmate, the one with his words on their body, didn't survive pregnancy. So the universe tried to compensate for it and matched him up with the next best person, his second perfect match. Unfortunately she already had her perfect match."

"I don't know about perfect." Jon sighed. "I don't mean to shit talk Trystane, it was clear they loved each other. But doesn't anyone find it odd that he startedbeing  _incredibly secretive_ with his job after they got married?"

"He didn't even tell us where he was when he was traveling." Shireen added. "Arianne and Quentyn don't even know where he went."

"All we knew was that he was two hours ahead of us." Robb added.

The Reed siblings were giving each other strange looks, as though trying to read each others minds, and Bran couldn't really handle it.

"What are you two thinking?" Bran asked.

"Well usually after becoming intimate with your Soulmate it becomes impossible to keep secrets." Meera said.

"You can't lie to them and even if you could they can practically  _see_ their emotions." Jojen added. "There have been reports, very few but some, where they say their Soulmates eyes change color depending on their emotions. But none have been like that in centuries."

"So Trystane shouldn't have kept his were abouts secret from anyone." Myrcella added up.

" _Ecpesially_ Sansa." Meera finished.

"So what does that mean?" Dany asked. "Sansa matched Trystane, but he didn't match her? Wouldn't she have told someone if that was the case? I mean she couldn't have been blind about it forever. She would've noticed, they  _do_ have a daughter."

"Is it possible that..."

"Not if-"

"But two Outliers matching up-"

"Is practically impossible."

"Whoa, hold on." Arya said. "Back up for just a second.  _Two_ Outliers? I thought Theon was just an Outlier."

"We'll if Trystane acted how you say he did, and we wouldn't know, we didn't know him all that well in the first place." Jojen said.

"Then it's possible that he  _should've_ been Sansa's Soulmate." Meera added. "Something might have gone wrong and he ended up without words. Not that there's nothing wrong with not having words."

Bran smiled at that and Rickon tried not to shudder. He was already confused by how close Meera and Jojen were, add in Bran being their Soulmate and he  _really_ didn't want to think about that.

"What we mean is he knew that he and Sansa should have matched, so he didn't stop Sansa by telling her he lacked words." Jojen sighed. "But if that's true then why wouldn't Sansa have Theon's words?"

"Is it always this complicated when it comes to Soulmates?" Gendry asked.

"Sometimes." Meera said. "This is the first time I've ever heard of a situation like this."

"Which means what?" Jon asked.

"No one knows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it wasn't very coupley, but I really love these guys so this should continue to the next chapter. And we might have more of Theon hearing Trystane's voice...


	9. Trust Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to move the date up a bit, so enjoy a slight time jump, aka the Christmas chapters are coming a few days early. Oh and for those asking Lyarra and Evangeline's birthday is February 10th

Sansa had been through a lot in the past ten months, none of it she had been expecting. She didn't think that she'd never get her first Thanksgiving as a mother with her husband dead. She didn't think that her daughter would be born so soon, they expected her baby girl to be born in July. Nothing this year had gone as expected, save for Lyarra's birth. But now it was the Tuesday before Christmas and Arianne and Quentyn decided that they'd babysit their niece while Sansa went out with Myrcella and Lyarra to grab some last minute things for the big dinner in a few days.

"So how are Arianne and Quentyn dealing with everything?" Myrcella asked as they walked through the mall.

"As well as they can." Sansa sighed. "They lost their brother and their niece is living with her mother only a few hundred thousand miles away. They're doing better than I would."

"Have you talked to Theon?" Myrcella asked, stopping to sit at a bench and fix Lyarra's coat.

"About?" Sansa asked.

"He was the one who got Evangeline to the hospital so fast." Myrcella said mildly. "Robb said he was at a loss for words and Theon took control. He has been helping you take care of her and he's always happy to help you take care of her. I just thought that maybe there was something going on."

"Absolutely not." Sansa said, her face growing red despite her protests. "I mean we talked a few days ago and he said he was going to try and be with his Soulmate."

Myrcella stopped and bit her lip. Sansa watched as her friend become quiet, Lyarra wrapping a tiny finger in her mother's curls.

"Did he really?" Myrcella asked.

"Yes." Sansa nodded, sitting next to Myrcella. "I think it's a great idea. He deserves to be happy and if his Soulmate makes him happy like Robb makes you happy...like Trystane made _me_  happy, then he should go after them."

"And what if this Soulmate of his didn't love him?" Myrcella asked. "What if they loved someone else?"

"Then that's something they can work through." Sansa said, standing up. "Ready to grab the rest of the stuff?"

Myrcella nodded and got up, Lyarra sitting on her hip. As they walked through Sansa decided to talk about how Evangeline was doing. She'd gotten better at listening, although it was still difficult with only one ear working. Her leg difference didn't bug her so much now that her bones were growing stronger. Evidently she'd even begun teething, even Lyarra hadn't done that.

"So how are you  _really_ doing?" Myrcella asked.

“Good." Sansa sighed. "Really. I have good days and my bad days, same as you. Recently I've just been having more good days than bad days. It will be a year soon and I will just have to adjust accordingly. Evangeline had just had her first Halloween and Thanksgiving without her father. She is about to have her first Christmas in her life...and her father will not be there."

"Has anyone told you that you have a habit of not using contractions when you're trying not to cry?" Myrcella joked lightly.

“We'll that's good to know." Sansa laughed, a single tear streaming down her cheek.

“Don't worry." Myrcella put a comforting hand on her friends shoulder. "Everything will work out in the end. Trust me."

* * *

Theon didn't want to spend a day getting last minute Christmas gifts with Daenerys, but he had no choice. The Targaryen woman practically entered his apartment yelled at him to get his shit together for a day out and dragged him out by his teeth. Now he was with her in the Disney store looking at plush is for Lyarra and Evangeline.

“Why couldn't you drag Jon along today?" Theon whined.

“Because you need to man up and get used to this stuff." Dany said, moving to a different section if the same plushies. "You're Lyarra's godfather. You have to get able to put with this stuff now."

"And you're such an expert at this?" Theon gestured to the dolls and toys. "Shopping for babies."

"It used to be my life." Dany sighed, her purple eyes staring at a Capitan America action figure.

"Niece or nephew?" Theon asked.

"Son." Dany sighed.

"What happened to him?" Theon looked at her sad face.

“The same thing that Sansa worries will happen to her daughter every day. The same thing that you thought was going to happen to Evangeline about a month ago. It's not easy. But you learn to live with it. And that's not something that Sansa should have to deal with." Dany said quietly.

Theon wasn't sure how to respond. Sure he had heard about a million things about the woman in front of him from Jon, Robb, Myrcella, and Sansa. But he hadn't heard about a son. It had to have been before they met her.

“I'm sorry. I...I don't know what to say." Theon sighed. "I didn't-"

"Because I didn't want anyone to know." Dany saod, turning away from the action figure to a different section of the store. "I'm adjusting. However no parent should go through it. It's a million times more horrible than losing a sibling or loved one. I'm a bit of an expert in losing people I love."

"Don't you want more children?" Theon asked.

“Yes." Dany said. "But I can wait." The next part was said so quietly that Theon had to struggle to hear it. "Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes. And we keep living anyway, we rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes. And if there's a reason I'm still alive when everyone who loves me has died, I'm willing to wait for it."

Theon didn't fully understand, but he could appreciate that she wasn't rushing into anything. He smiled when he saw one toy off by the princesses. Theon brought it back to Dany and proudly said, "I found Evangeline's gift."

Dany laughed and a few tears fell as she saw the toy. A plushies of Ray the firefly from The Princess and The Frog holding a tiny star. There was even a try me button that played Ma Belle Evangeline when it was pushed. Dany laughed and this time her tears were gone.

"She'll love it." Dany said. "I was thinking about getting her a music box that played it."

"It's official." Theon smiled. "We have her perfect lullaby, written by the experts at Disney themselves."

Dany laughed and shook her head. "Help me find a present for Lya now."

Theon followed looking for a present for his goddaughter as Dany talked about her son Rhaego. It was when they were buying the toys, a doll of the live action Cinderella and her prince from Dany for Lya and from Theon to the girl a plushie of Bing Bong from Inside Out, that Theon heard Trystane's cruel voice in his head.

_Don't think that this forgives you for almost killing my baby girl. You were barely able to save her correctly. Hell I'm surprised that Dany told you about her son. Maybe it was because she knew you couldn't kill what's already dead. Smart move if-_

"You okay Theon?" Dany asked as they left the store and walked through the mall.

"Yeah." He said. "Everything is fine. Trust me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay to my knowledge the Ray plushie does not exist however if it did that would be excellent. If ya can guess why I chose love action Cinderella and her prince Kit for Lyarra's gift you get virtual cookies and maybe a sneak peak of the next chapter. Any and all comment are welcome, well expect hate that is. Also virtual cookies to whoever guesses the quote Dany used


	10. Christmas Eve Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to do this chapter. Also virtual cookies and hugs to all the people who guessed correctly with the Hamilton and Live Action Cinderella references

Dany knew that Myrcella and Robb were worried about Sansa and Theon and Evangeline. Maybe that was why she offered to hold Christmas Eve at the King's Landing estate that had been passed down to her when she turned eighteen. She wasn't certain why, but part of her was glad that Robb and Myrcella showed up a few days early to help herself and Jon to prepare.

It was Christmas Eve and all of the Starks were heading over to join them at the estate. Dany was going through the hall closet to grab the presents she hid to place them under the tree. Myrcella was standing behind her to help.

"How are you so good at this?" Myrcella asked. "Even when Robb and I moved in together we were horrible at hiding each others presents."

"I had three years of practice." Dany said, stopping herself too late.

"What do you mean?" Myrcella asked.

Dany sighed and closed the closet door before bending to pick up the presents. "It's a long story." She sighed.

"The boys are taking care of Lyarra and the cooking." Myrcella smiled softly. "We have time."

Dany bit her lip. She wanted to tell Myrcella, they'd be sister-in-laws soon enough, but she didn't want to spend the time ripping her heart out. "It's not a holiday story. Maybe after."

Myrcella nodded and they moved back into the living room where they began to place presents under the tree.

"That all of them?" Jon asked, when he entered.

"Yes." Dany said. "Don't worry I remembered all of them."

"I just realized, this time last year Trystane was here with us." Jon said. "Do we still know about that whole... _thing?"_

"Not entirely sure." Robb sighed, entering with Lyarra on his hip. "Bran said Meera and Jojen were coming and they might have another idea as to what it is...or  _was_ I suppose."

A knock on the door made them drop the subject, luckily it was just Shireen and Rickon with plenty of presents.

"Do I want to know how you two could afford all this?" Jon asked.

"My dad is a very powerful banker and my uncle married into the richest family on earth." Shireen raised a brow. "Is it really that surprising?"

"No." Robb said. "Do you know when the others are coming?"

"Arya and Gendry pulled up as you let us in and Bran, Meera, and Jojen are five minutes out. Mom, Dad, Sansa, and Evangeline won't be here for another two hours so we have that time to talk about this." Rickon said as Arya came in with a shit eating grin.

"I have the best gift for my nieces." She proclaimed.

"Put them under the tree." Dany smiled.

By the time Bran, Meera, and Jojen arrived Robb got a text from Theon saying he'd be there a little after dinner because of work issues.

"So what do you think it is?" Arya asked, sipping her spiked hot cocoa.

"We did some digging." Jojen sighed. "And this has come about once before."

"So it's rare." Gendry nodded. "Makes sense."

"More than rare." Meera said. "In all of written history it's only happened once before. The universe has never made a mistake before that time and it's repeated itself."

"What us it?" Rickon asked.

"Split souls." Bran said.

"Excuse me?" Myrcella raised a brow and looked between the three in a confused state.

"Trystane and Theon have always seemed similar." Jojen said. "We all know it, no one more than Sansa. If I'm remembering correctly she mentioned it a few times. What happens was the universe didn't fully create either Theon or Trystane."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arya snapped.

"Theon and Trystane always seemed so similar because they were meant to be one person, not two." Meera said.

"Okay, explain." Gendry said.

“When the universe created Sansa's Soulmate they had the perfect person on mind." Jojen sighed. "Unfortunately they sent out one half before the other half was finished. To compensate they sent out the other half and gave Sansa his words. Theon and Trystane were meant to be one person and shared a soul."

It was quiet for a few seconds and Dany shook her head. It wasn't possible. Surely souls couldn't be split like that...could they?

"So Sansa was meant to be with them at the same time?" Jon asked slowly.

"In a way, yes and no." Meera said. "She waseat to only be with one at a time in a sense. You cannot have two Soulmates and have both live. After Sansa became pregnant the universe seemed to be catching up with itself and devised a plan."

"We spoke to Arianne and Quentyn." Bran explained. "They said he got a sudden call from work saying they needed him a few states away, near the Hellholt estate and when he arrived there was a car crash and they couldn't save him. He wasn't trying to keep anything from us, he didn't know what it was anymore than we did."

"So the universe realized that it fucked up and decided to fix itself halfway through?" Rickon and Arya asked.

"But why do that when Sansa and Trystane were happy?" Myrcella asked.

"Because Theon wasn't happy." Bran said. "Sansa was made for Theon, that's why he has her words. But Trystane was made for Sansa, why she has his words. Theon and Trystane were the same person and the universe knew that Sansa wasn't going to be very big on the idea of polygyny. So the universe decided that one had to die in order for the other to be happy."

"Am I the only one who's finding this  _incredibly_ morbid and depressing?" Rickon asked.

"Rickon-" Shireen was cut off.

"No listen!" Rickon said. "The universe fucked up, I get that. What I don't get is why it felt the need to correct itself by killing Trystane foe Theon to be happy. Not all matches end happily. Myrcella, your parents are a fine example. So does this mean that the universe thought this match was the only one that needed fixing? Does this mean that if Sansa gas Theon's words and Trystane had hers, Theon would be dead and Evangeline wouldn't exist?"

The question hung in the air unanswered. No one wanted to answer that question. How did you answer that question?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Soulmate talk in this chapter and happy family time in the next chapter. Also Mas props to Hey_its_a_fangirl for guessing the little Soulmate complication. Extra virtual cookies to you my friend.


	11. Christmas Eve Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to have some happy Stark family time, loosely based on my family's get togethers and our last Christmas Eve. Un-betaed and the only characters I own are the baby girls

Sansa was unsure of why Evangeline seemed so excited to start moving now that Christmas had arrived. Although her mother had said that some children grew restless of sitting around. The only thing that worried Sansa more than her daughter moving around when she was still so small, was the possibility of her tiny daughter beginning to rough house with Lyarra who had already begun to play wrestle with Bran and Rickon.

Now as she handed her daughter to Dany she became sad. Dany was an expert with children, most likely gained by raising her son. Now the woman had to help her sister-in-laws raise their children with the knowledge that her little boy would have been ten this year. Sansa wished that Rhaego had survived, mostly because part of her knew Jon would have loved him and partly because no deserved to lose a child.

Dinner came and went quickly, Theon arriving shortly after and giving both baby girls big hugs and kisses. As Theon caught up Sansa found herself walking throughout the estate sipping on wine.

Under normal circumstances Sansa would never leave Evangeline with Theon, but her whole family was there so she could trust him. As the two explored Sanda took time to get to know her youngest brothers Soulmate better.

"So what are you going to do once you graduate?" Sansa asked.

"I'm going to be a teacher for students with special needs." Shireen smiled. "Figured it was fitting enough and they deserve the best help they can get."

"No doubt you'll give them the best help." Sansa smiled. "You know Rickon hardly keeps quiet about you, don't you?"

"Arya already complained about it." Shireen laughed opening a door. "What's this room?"

Sansa followed her in and flipped a switch on. It was a small bedroom with Captain America bed sheets on the twin sized bed and a small toy box filled with comic book heroes that Arya and Rickon adored growing up. Sansa set her glass down on the bedside table and picked up the photo, Shireen standing behind her. It showed Dany hugging a small boy with copper skin and white blond hair. His smile was missing a few teeth and his eyes matched his mother's.  _Rhaego. He looks different than how I thought he would. More...alive._

"Who is that?" Shireen asked.

"Dany's son." Sansa sighed.

"Where is he?" Shireen asked. "With his father?"

Sansa almost laughed at that. "In a way. They both died."

"I think we should go back to the living room." Shireen said.

Sansa nodded as she put the picture down, still slightly shocked by the look of Dany's son. When they reached the family Sansa took Evangeline from a struggling Gendry who said, "If I wanted kids I'd be good with them."

"Not how it works." Arya laughed. "I'm  _amazing_ with kids, but I don't want any. Bran wants kids and...well he's not  _terrible_ with them, just not the best."

Bran flushed as everyone laughed. Sansa held Evangeline as her daughter made grabby hands towards Theon and made some unintelligible noises. Theon sat beside Sansa and gently patted her head.

"At least I never got the Mother’s Curse placed on me." Bran snapped back.

"And not an hour before he got hitched either." Rickon laughed.

"That just means you haven't lived rebelliously enough." Arya smirked.

"Alright enough arguing." Ned said, placing a hand on Catelyn's shoulder. "Are we ready for presents yet?"

"Oh, I don't know." Gendry smiled. "I mean Lyarra and Evangeline don't look excited enough."

At the sound of their names both girls looked at the Baratheon man and tilted their heads slightly. Lyarra made some noises, but it was Evangeline that got everyone smiling with a simple word, "No."

Sansa couldn't hold in her laughter and had to lean her head on Theon's shoulder to keep from falling off of the couch she sat on.

"Are we sure she's not secretly Arya's daughter?" Jon joked.

"They do share the same first word." Catelyn smiled.

"According to Arianne and Quentyn that was Trystane's favorite word growing ip." Sansa smiled, for the first time not feeling utterly miserable for mentioning her dead Soulmate.

"Aw." Arya pouted. "I was seriously hoping i could kidnap her and raise her as my own."

"You  _just_ said you didn't want children!" Bran laughed.

"And your point is?" Arya asked.

"Alright." Catelyn gave a small laugh. "I think the girls are excited enough to open presents."

"Mine first!" Arya jumped up and grabbed them. "I'm telling you they are prefect and no one can top them."

"Are you forgetting that the master of gifts is sitting only a little bit away from you?" Bran laughed as he pointed to Robb.

"I wouldn't-"

"No, he's got a point." Theon said. "You're the best at gift giving. No contests."

Sansa watched as Arya handed two small boxes to each girl, Lyarra looking up at her parents rather than chewing at a corner like her cousin. Theon helped Sansa juggle between holding Evangeline and opening the girls present. Sansa laughed as her daughter squealed and hugging onto the stuffed snake.

"I heard she found her favorite animal." Arya shrugged at Sansa's questioning look. "No need to look so surprised."

Lyarra's squeal got everyone's attention and the turned to see her hugging onto a stuffed stag. "She looks enough like a Lannister, she needs to be reminded that she's part Baratheon as well." Was Arya's response at Myrcella's confused smile.

Gifts went by quicker after that, with everyone handing them out and opening at the same time. Theon had been surprised when Sansa handed him a small box with a bow on top.

"What's this?" He asked.

"A thank you gift for helping me out." Sansa said, thankful that her niece had claimed all the attention that her family offered. "I figured it would be rude to just get you nothing and not properly thank you for saving Evangeline's life."

"You should be thanking Myrcella and her coworkers for that." Theon said quietly.

"I wouldn't be here with my baby girl if you hadn't been there to get her to the hospital so quick. So thank you." Sansa smiled sweetly.

Theon opened the box and fell silent when he saw the music box inside. He took it out and stared at it.

"Robb mentioned your mom sang thus song to you and I found it while buying for Evangeline and...it's funny in a way." Sansa said as Theon wound it up and listened, struggling to hear over the music coming from the tv. "It's the same lullaby Trystane's mother sang to him and his siblings."

Theon didn't hear anything after that. His mind flashed to Trystane lying in bed and throwing stuffed animals at Quentyn across the room. A lovely woman of dark skin and hair came in and tucked the two in, turning on a nightlight as she sang the lullaby. Then his mind went to his own mother, merely kissing his forehead and saying 'I love you, goodnight'.

Theon hugged Sansa and stared at Robb who gave him a knowing look. They'd have to talk about it later.

Later came around as Arya challenged Gendry to a drinking game while Dany and Catelyn held the girls. Theon and Robb walked into the backyard and Robb watched as his friend lit a cigarette.

"So I just had a weird out of body experience and then I look at you and you look like you have answers." Theon said in between drags. "Spill Stark."

"Well...what exactly did you see?" Robb asked.

"Honestly I'm not sure." Theon sighed. "It was like I  _was_ Trystane. His mom was singing that lullaby that the music box played. That lullaby that I could've sworn my mother sang to me growing up. Then I see my mom putting me to sleep and not singing. Thinking back on it I don't think I've  _ever_ heard my mother sing. Explain."

Robb sighed and said, "We've been talking to Meera and Jojen about it."

"Great, the Wonder Twins." Theon took another drag.

"We explained your situation and they said that, and it took some digging to find out, you and Trystane were meant to be one person. Something went wrong and your souls were split and that's why you have Sansa's words and she has his. So I think it might explain why you knew that lullaby even though you told me growing up that your mom  _despised_ the sound of her singing voice and rarely sang."

Theon tried to think, but Trystane's voice filled his mind.  _Always knew there was something wrong with you. Half of a soul and the other half made your Soulmate so happy. You couldn't match up even if you did try. Sansa will never love you. She'd probably marry someone else. Someone who looked like me. Quentyn's only a few years older and we look almost identical. I wonder if-_

"You alright?" Robb asked.

"Yeah, fine." Theon said. "Can we talk about this some other time. We've got a holiday to celebrate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Theon now knows and Christmas is coming up. Thanks aging to everyone who reviews and I'll try to get the Christmas chapter out before the 26th


	12. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted something happy and fluffy so enjoy some fluff between the couples and memories of Christmas pasts

Myrcella had never done the official job of Santa until this year and it was not all it lived up to. Well, maybe it would get better when she and Robb had more kids and they were old enough to remember it. She had woken up before Robb and was sitting on the couch sipping coffee as she thought back to all of the Christmas mornings of her childhood.

She and Tommen would wake up and stand outside Joffrey's room before deciding against waking him up and waking up Gendry instead. Then they'd hurry down to their parents room and jump on the separate beds shouting 'Santa came! We need to open the presents  _now_!' as Gendry watched from the doorway. Myrcella had always jumped on Cersei's bed knowing that her mother was less likely to hit her for waking her up. Tommen jumped on their father's bed and would occasionally hit him in the groin which got both parents up instantly. Joffrey would enter complaining that they interrupted his sleep. At some point Robert and Cersei would yell at them to wait in the hall until they had dressed. Myrcella could never remember how long they waited for, just that it seemed like forever and she and Tommen would try to sneak a peak around the corner to see how many presents Santa brought them. Uncle Jaime and Uncle Tyrion would come over shortly before they opened their presents.

If she closed her eyes and focused Myrcella could still hear Robert and Cersei arguing over how many presents Santa should have brought Joffrey versus herself and Tommen or if Gendry should even be living with them. She could still hear Jaime and Tyrion laughing and helping her and Tommen unwrap their presents and take the toys out of the box. She could smell the cooks making breakfast and the coffee that Tyrion had spiked. She could hear Robert laughing occasionally and  _trying_ to be a good father. She could hear Cersei arguing with Tyrion and Jaime becoming the mediator and getting them both to stop. She remembered when she turned eight and Joffrey yelled at her and Tommen that Santa didn't exist and it was just their parents and how furious Gendry had looked for him spoiling to magic.

"Up already?"

Myrcella was pulled from her memories as Robb sat down next to her with a sleepy Lyarra in his arms. "I'm always up early on Christmas. Last year was an exception because of how far along I was."

Robb smiled and kissed her forehead. "What were you thinking about? And don't say nothing, because you had your thinking face on on."

"My thinking face?" Myrcella laughed.

"Yes." Robb said. "It's really very cute. You scrunch up your nose and your eyes don't stop moving from side to side."

Myrcella rolled her eyes and sighed. "I was just thinking about all the Christmas mornings I had growing up."

"Good memories?" Robb asked. At this point in their relationship Robb knew that his Soulmates childhood was a mixed bag in terms of good and bad memories.

"Mostly." Myrcella nodded. "Until Joffrey told Tommen and myself that Santa didn't exist."

"How old were you when he said that?" Robb asked, shifting his daughter in his arms.

"I was eight and Tommen was six." Myrcella sighed, leaning her head against her Soulmates shoulder. "Mother yelled at us when we started crying and Jaime almost wasn't able to calm her down."

"There are times when I think that Joffrey wasn't always horrible and then you talk about him more and more and I realize he's always been like that." Robb said. "I could never do that, even when my siblings were being horrible and bratty."

"Did you and Jon make a pact to never spoil the secret when you found out?" Myrcella laughed lightly.

"Maybe." Robb said quietly.

Myrcella's head popped up and she looked Roob in the eyes with a smile. "You two  _totally_ did, didn't you?"

"Okay, yes." Robb said with a small laugh. "But we only found out early because we decided to sneak out and saw our father filling the stockings while my mother put the cookies and milk back."

"Oh my gods." Myrcella laughed. "Only you and Jon would make a  _pact_ so your siblings wouldn't have the magic ruined."

"Well I mostly thought about how devastated they'd look when they found out." Robb shrugged. "So we decided to let them tell us when they figured it out."

"How old were you two?"

"Oh, we must have been eight or nine." Robb sighed, scrunching his face up as he thought. "Because Rickon had just been born and Bran was still figuring out how to run without tripping over his feet."

"And when did Rickon stop believing?"

"His tenth birthday he told us he figured it out." Robb laughed. "Arya acted offended and Sansa kept trying to convince him that Santa was real so we'd all get the same amount of presents as usual instead of just stocking stuffers."

"So you and Jon kept that secret for ten years?" Myrcella smiled. "I'm impressed. I couldn't have done it."

"Well you weren't given a chance because Joffrey had to ruin it." Robb said, making a face. "Sometimes I think Joffrey only exists to make everyone's lives miserable."

"Let's just be grateful that he doesn't have a Soulmate to torment." Myrcella said. "Now I believe it's time for presents."

"Yes, Lyarra should get her presents before noon and- wait. Joffrey doesn't have  _what_?"

* * *

 

Jon groaned, still asleep as he rolled out of bed and promptly onto the hardwood floor. He groaned once more and pushed himself into a sitting position. He looked at the bed seeing Dany gone and then at the clock that read 7:48.

"It's too early for this shit." Jon groaned, standing and stretching before he exited the room and walked towards the living room. He very ungracefully plopped down on the couch next to Daenerys and groaned as he placed his head on her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas to you too." Dany laughed, clear and bright.

"Why are you up so early?"

"Hard habit to break." Dany sighed.

"Thinking of Rhaego?" Jon asked quietly. The pair hadn't talked about Dany's son, he was hardly ever mentioned. But Jon had gone adventuring throughout the King's Landing estate one day when he was off from work and had stumbled upon the boy's room. Dany had found him there and they hadn't really spoken of it since.

"Yes." Dany sighed once more. "I always wake up early and am slightly surprised when I realize that he's not going to jump up and down on the bed and yell about Santa visiting. It's one of the things I miss most about him. He was always so happy."

"Could you tell me about him?" Jon asked, slowly waking up.

"Where to start?" Dany looked at him and smiled as he played with a strand of her hair.

"What was his favorite thing to do?" Jon asked, watching her as he sat up straighter and took his head off her shoulder.

"Well, he loved playing with his toys." Dany smiled softly as the memories came flooding back. "He loved superheroes most and Captain America was his favorite. When he wasn't playing with those he was running around in the backyard and constantly yelling about how he was a pirate or something along those lines. It changed every week. One day he'd be a pirate the next he was an astronaut."

"He loved adventure." Jon guessed as he built the little boy in his mind. It was hard to imagine that this little boy would be ten had he survived. Jon thought back to when he met Dany, just twenty-two and hating finals week. She had seemed so put together and so sophisticated. If Jon really put Rhaego into context that meant he would have been six at the time and Jon wasn't sure if he could've been emotionally ready to discover his Soulmate was a single mother.

"He really did." Dany laughed. "I remember when we went to the park he would always try and climb the rocks and I would have to pull him off and watch him on the playground. It was almost as though he wasn't scared of a single thing when he was playing."

"I think I would've liked him." Jon said, playing with Dany's hair.

"He would've loved you." Dany laughed. "Well after he got over the fact that I'd met my Soulmate."

"Yeah I'm not sure he would've liked me so much in the beginning." Jon laughed. "It would have been just you two up until that point and then I would've come along and...I just think it would've taken some time for him to like me."

"True." Dany said. "But we can't think about that. We need to think about the present and the future."

Jon smiled and kissed Dany's forehead. While he knew how much she was struggling with the loss of her son, part of him was thinking about how different his life would be had Rhaego lived. Not bad per se, just different.

* * *

 

Arya hated getting up early. Gendry should've known that by now. But no, here she was downing her third cup of coffee to try and wake up because her husband wanted to get up early and open presents before he went to spend time with his other half-siblings. Sure she'd been invited, but then again it didn't seem like something she should go to. After all she did still have to go to Christmas dinner at her parents house.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Gendry asked again. "You don't have to, but it would be nice."

"Why would I go?" Arya asked. "I'm sure they're great. But it just seems like something you and your siblings would do by yourselves."

"Normally we would." Gendry nodded, sitting next to her. "But Mya sent out a text saying she felt we should introduce everyone to our significant others and she's the only other one who's married."

"She was at our wedding." Arya said. "I remember talking to her then."

"You were both also very drunk." Gendry laughed. "I think you two would get along better sober."

"I doubt that." Arya shrugged. "People tend to get annoyed with me when I'm sober. Can't say why."

Gendry laughed and shook his head. "Please. You already know you'll get along with Mya-"

"So why would I go?" Arya asked. "It'd just be you and Mya and Edric right?"

"Unfortunately Robert wasn't  _that_ good at keeping it in his pants." Gendry sighed. "Point is I'd like for them to meet you on a day when they  _can't_ be rude."

"So when everyone can be on even footing." Arya summed up.

"Basically." Gendry said. "Please."

"I'm already out of bed." Arya groaned. "I might as well.  _But_ you have to promise me that this is the only time you're dragging me to meet the rest of your half-siblings."

"Cross my heart." Gendry smirked. "Thank you so much. And we'll be back in time to head to your parents house for dinner."

Arya groaned as she picked herself up from the couch and headed to take a quick shower and get dressed. At least Gendry promised this was the only time. Gendry was pretty damn good at keeping promises.

* * *

 

Part of Bran knew Rickon was always sending himself, Meera, and Jojen strange looks. He was  _acutely_ aware of it last night and he knew that it would be happening at dinner tonight. But he could chalk that up to the fact that he hadn't explained it the ebst way when he found out.

"You doing okay?" Jojen asked, sitting next to him.

"Yeah." Bran smiled. "Just dreading Rickon staring at me like I'm some kind of freak."

"How exactly did you explain it to him?" Jojen asked. "Because if you left out the part where it's a platonic Soulmate, then it's not unreasonable that he thinks it's weird. Like how many of Targaryen's had their siblings as Soulmates."

"I mentioned it." Bran said wishing Meera was here and not working. Usually their little trio was rarely seen without a member. It felt almost awkward having only one Reed sibling there. "I think he just ignored that when he found out I had two and that they were siblings. He tends to do that. Hell I'm surprised he hasn't been staring at Theon and Sansa weirdly since we figured out  _that_ situation."

"Well that may be because Theon and Trystane weren't siblings, just the same person." Jojen shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, you'd know your brother better than I would."

"I guess." Bran sighed. "So when does Meera get off work? Did she tell you?"

"No." Jojen shrugged. "But I have a feeling we'll have to head over to your parents either without her and on time or with her and late. Your choice though."

"Why is it  _my_ choice?"

"Your family." Jojen shrugged. "Besides if Rickon is having a hard time understanding I can always explain it to him if we head over early."

"So she's off sometime after three?" Bran asked.

"That's what I gathered." Jojen said, getting up and heading over to the kitchen.

"Early it is then." Bran said.

"Until then I believe we have a few Christmas movies to watch." Jojen said. "I can make popcorn."

"Ah yes." Bran laughed as he moved to put the movies on. "A healthy breakfast of popcorn and coffee. My mother would be proud."

"Hahaha." Jojen said dryly. "You want some or not?"

"Go ahead." Bran said, grabbing the remote. "We're starting with Polar Express."

"Might as well start spiking the coffee." Jojen said.

"Hey!" Bran said. "It's a classic movie."

"With creepy animation." Jojen responded. "Only reason they animated it was because Tom Hanks couldn't star as all those characters otherwise. Now It's A Wonderful Life is a classic movie."

"And boring." Bran said. "I've fallen asleep so many times watching it."

"That's because you don't  _try_ to watch it." Jojen said, raising his voice to be heard over the microwave. "If you tried you'd see how amazing it is."

"Please." Bran scoffed. "It's hardly anything great. Now Miracle on 34th Street.  _That's_ a classic."

"Finally a movie we can agree on." Jojen laughed, taking the popcorn out and putting it in a bowl. "Why don't we start with that one."

"If we must." Bran gave an exaggerated sigh as he clicked on the movie title.

* * *

 

"I don't wanna go." Rickon said. "Dinner tonight will already be a mess, I don't need your dad breathing down my neck at lunch. That is too much in one day."

"Rickon, it's just my dad." Shireen said.

"And your mom." Rickon added. "And your dad's not so secret girlfriend. That just  _sounds_ like a painful lunch party. Add me into the mix and-"

"You'll be fine." Shireen assured him, getting up to take a shower.

"You know I can't filter my words properly." Rickon said the second she got out. He  _had_ to get out of this lunch date. He already had to deal with Bran and the Reed siblings. He did  _not_ want to deal with another weird couple.

"My dad won't mind." Shireen said, getting dressed. "He likes people who are straightforward."

"Your mom hates Starks." Rickon said.

"She doesn't  _hate_ Starks. She's not the biggest fan of your dad, but that's only because of Jon. If you don't mention him she should be fine." Shireen said, moving past him to do her hair.

"That woman that your dad is not so secretly sleeping with-"

"Has not interest in you." Shireen sighed. "Rickon please. Just this one time and you never have to do it again. Just  _one_ lunch with my parents."

"But-"

"I went to Christmas Eve with your family  _and_ I'm spending Christmas dinner with your family." Shireen said. "Lunch with my parents is  _nothing_ to big to ask for. Please."

Rickon knew what was coming and tried to look away when Shireen pulled out the last resort of puppy dog eyes. But she held his chin in her hand and forced him to look and hell if it wasn't the most adorable sight he'd seen in his life. He tried his best to look away without moving his head, but his Soulmates eyes followed and it wasn't long before he sighed and said, "Fine. Just one lunch."

"Thank you." Shireen hugged him.

Rickon wanted to be mad that she pulled that trick on him, but he couldn't never be mad at her. Sure they had a fight or two, mostly over Shaggy Dog sleeping outside of their bedroom, but he could never  _stay_ mad at her. Shireen Baratheon was an enigma that Rickon couldn't be glad that he was entangled in and wouldn't bother trying to get out of. He hugged back and kissed her cheek as she let go.

"Now take a shower and get ready." She said, turning to finish with her hair and makeup.

"You know, you don't need to cover up your scars with makeup." He said, kissing her neck. "You're beautiful with them."

"Stop." Shireen giggled, shoving him away lightly. "Keep that up and I'll end up having to reschedule.

Rickon smirked. He had found the perfect way to get out of lunch with Stannis Baratheon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so some of these were longer than others and I didn't have Theon or Sansa, but they will be the main subject of the next chapter. Also Dany and Jon's wedding is coming up soon. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to all of you lovely people. Thank you so much for reading and commenting and leaving kudos. Here's to continuing this story into the new year


	13. New Year, New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised Theon and Sansa and I have delivered. Once again I do not own anything besides the plot and the baby girls

Theon was not expecting Sansa to join him and her siblings and their Soulmates for a night on the town for New Year's Eve. But evidently she'd agreed to do so and let her parents babysit Evangeline and Lyarra.

"Thought you'd be home tonight." Theon said as they stood in line for a club. Hey, they were in their twenties no matter how you sliced it.

"Yeah, so did I." Sansa smiled. "But Dany convinced me to come with you guys. I think she and Jon are announcing their wedding date."

"I'm glad they pushed it back." Theon said. "Everyone was a little too busy this year. Hopefully things will be calmer this year."

"So what poor unfortunate soul has to share a kiss with you when the ball drops?" Sansa asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Theon rolled his eyes, hiding his joy at her teasing. If she was teasing that meant she was slowly getting better. "Not sure yet. When I find her I'll let you know."

Sansa laughed and Theon tried not to get hooked on the sound. It wasn't like she never laughed or smiled anymore. Anytime Evangeline progressed in growing up Sansa would burst into the largest smile Theon had seen anyone wear in his life. But to see her laughing and smiling tonight was different. It wasn't brought on by pride or love for her daughter. No, this was brought in by stupid jokes and teasing. Theon remembered the first time he made her laugh back when he was in high school. It was addicting and he never wanted to stop. Now he felt as though he got anot her hit of his favorite drug.

Theon bought rounds first and Dany and Jon decided it was then to bring out their wedding information.

"So we wanted to get married this year." Dany said. "But we decided to put it off for a while and we've set a date."

"So when will you two be tying the knot?" Arya asked, taking a swig of her beer.

"July 6th." Jon smiled proudly.

"A toast then." Robb laughed, raising his glass. "To Jon and Daenerys, good luck you two."

Theon raised his glass and took a large swig, pretending not to notice how Myrcella and Dany were drinking soda when the Designated Drivers were Shireen and Jojen.

Sansa knew that the point if her coming out was to try and have fun and stop worrying about Evangeline, but as the night wore on and more drinks were brought to their table she began to think of her baby girl. Sure Ned and Catelyn were experts with children, they raised seven together, but Evangeline had health issues that Sansa and her siblings didn't. Evangeline might want to play with her cousin who was so much bigger than her and already roughhousing as best a girl of almost a year can.

"Relax." Theon said, moving to sit next to her as the others began moving to the dance floor the club had. "Evangeline will be perfectly fine. It's Ned and Catelyn Stark we're talking about."

"But-"

"Here." Theon stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

"Where are we going?"

"You need a shot or two."

Sansa rolled her eyes but took his hand and allowed herself to be pulled to the bar, ignoring the sparks she felt when she held Theon's hand. She allowed Theon to buy some tiquila shots and forced herself to drink them without the usual training wheels.

"When did you learn how to do tiquila shots?" Theon asked after his second.

"I have this best friend to my older brother." Sansa smiled. "He's not the best influence, but he's not wrong when it comes to learning how to properly drink."

Theon laughed and Sansa felt a knot in her stomach begin to untangle. "Sounds like an interesting man."

"Not really." Sansa laughed. "He's far too confident and comes across as cocky. But he's got a heart of gold and he'll die for those he loves. His Soulmate is one lucky lady."

Theon fell silent at that, desperately wishing to tell her the truth. Dying to scream that she was made for him and he for her. Then Trystane's voice broke through.

_She lost her true Soulmate, no one can replace me. However it's New Years Eve, maybe she'll give you that kiss you desire so much. Just don't expect it to mean much._

Theon looked at the watch on his wrist and smiled slightly. "We'll it's midnight in three minutes. Might as well find that girl to kiss my way into the new year."

"You know..." Sansa's voice was do soft Theon had to lean in to hear her. "Never mind. It's a stupid thing to even suggest."

"It can't be that stupid." Theon laughed, turning to look her in the eyes and finding it hard to move an inch away.

Blue met brown and Theon finally understood why people said eyes were the windows to the soul. Theon could see Sansa's eyes flick from his own down to his lips and back up again. For half a second he allowed himself to think that maybe, just  _maybe,_ she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. He leaned in slightly and felt her breath on his lips.

Sansa didn't know why she felt the draw to Theon, but there was no way she was going to deny it. He was impulsive and reckless and absolutely wonderful with Lyarra and Evangeline and gods damn it if he wasn't the most beautiful thing she had seen this year besides her daughter. She liked her lips as the countdown began.

10

9

8

Theon moved in closer, their lips only a fraction of an inch apart. He was relieved that she made no move to pull away.

7

6

5

Sansa stared at Theon's lips and tried to tell herself that she was making a mistake. But a bigger part of her was screaming at her to kiss him already.

4

3

They looked at each other as though confirming this was what they wanted.

2

Fuck it.

1

Sansa pressed her lips against Theon's and didn't pull away for a while, melting as he kissed back. It wasn't rushed, no heat or unnecessary passion. But it wasn't chaste either. The two didn't stop until Arya came over and pulled them apart yelling "Happy New Year bitches! Myrcella and Dany are pregnant!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Happy New Year everyone. Hope you liked the chapter. Although just because there was kiss doesn't mean instant relationship, but we shall see. Hope your 2015 was great and here's to an even better 2016


	14. Unsure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have two pregnant characters and a wedding on the way, these guys will be a little busy for a while

Dany knew it wasn't bad news. Compared to the last time she found out she was pregnant, this was so much better. The father was her Soulmate, they were getting married, and most importantly Dany finally had a family. But when they were finally sober a few days later and she announced it the saddened look Sansa gave her made her heart break. Myrcella announcing her second pregnancy didn't make Sansa look any less heart broken, although no one besides Dany, Myrcella, and Theon truly saw.

Now Dany was cleaning Rhaego's old room and making it into a nursery once more. She had started with the sheets and then moved to the toy box. She had stopped when she reached the toys near the bottom, not the action figures Rhaego had loved but rather the horse toys that Drogo had given before he was born.

"You all right?" Jon asked, coming in and sitting next to her.

"In a way." Dany sighed, placing one hand on her still flat stomach. "Part of me realizes that I have to clean this room out, and another wants to yell at myself for cleaning it out."

"Everything will be fine." Jon said, hand moving to cover the one on her stomach.

"Says the man who has never lost a child." Dany sighed as she stood up. "I'm sorry, but I'm just worried. It's been very stressful for me and-"

"You don't want to lose another child." Jon said. "It's understandable. Trust me, I'm just as worried."

"We're a pair a hot messes aren't we?" Dany asked, sitting on the bed

Jon laughed slightly and moved to sit next to her, silently passing one of the toy horses. Dany gave him a small smile and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I know you're worried." Jon said quietly. "I am too, but for different reasons. You worry that the baby will get sick like Rhaego did and you don't want to lose another child. I'm worried that one of us won't make it and the baby will grow up with only one parent, constantly wondering what one was like and never knowing. But we can get through this together. I know we can."

"And if either happens?" Dany asked, staring at the toy.

"We'll get through it, one day at a time." Jon promised. "I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, so you won't have to deal with it on your own. You'll have help this time around."

Dany smiled and nodded. "We'll make it work."

* * *

Myrcella knew better than most. She had seen the pain in Sansa's eyes when she and Dany announced their pregnancies. Sansa played it off as happiness and joy that her daughter would have cousins, but Myrcella knew the truth. She could see that Dany saw it as well.

"You alright?" Robb asked, changing Lyarra's diaper.

"I guess." Myrcella shrugged, thinking back to her sister-in-law's heartbroken face. "I just worry about Sansa is all."

"Hard not to." Robb sighed as he finished. "She's been through a lot this past year. I'm just not sure if she's really sure about anything she's been doing."

"She's a single mother." Myrcella said, her husband placing their growing daughter in her arms. "She needs time to slow down and heal before rushing into things."

"You know her as well as I do." Robb laughed gently. "Since when does Sansa rush things?"

"Since Trystane died and she had to raise her daughter by herself." Myrcella gave him a look and Robb nodded and bit his lip. "Dany is the only one who truly understands what she's going through. And even then Sansa is different, she has her family. Dany had no one."

"And Sansa will deal with it differently." Robb added. "Just because two cases look similar doesn't mean that they are. As a doctor you should know that."

"Believe me, I know that all too well." Myrcella sighed. "I just...someone has to tell Sansa about Theon sooner or later. Preferably sooner."

"You that worried that she won't figure it out?" Robb asked.

"No." Myrcella looked at her baby girl as she yawned and rubbed at her eyes. "But we both know Sansa and if she finds out that we've known this for however long, she'll think that we don't actually care about her and we just lied to calm her down. She'll hate us Robb. I don't want one of my best friends to hate me."

"You're willing to tell her?" Robb asked softly.

"Of course I am." Myrcella said. "We just need the right person to help us."

"Margaery." Robb suggested. "You're both good friends with her and she's pretty damn good at making sure everyone feels safe and understood."

"Then we'll get together with Margaery and I'll tell herm" Myrcella nodded, knowing she  _had_ to do this if she wanted to help her friend.

* * *

 Sansa wished she hadn't done it. After her kiss with Theon on New Years Eve she decided it was time to move back into her and Trystane's old apartment. That was a mistake.

Back when Trystane was alive everything had been so bright. The light blue walls made everything seem softer and kinder. The bright yellow kitchen had never failed to bring a smile to Sansa's face. The slime green bathroom caused many booger jokes between the two. Now everything seemed so  _different._ The light blue walls made Sansa realize just how dark the apartment got at night. The bright yellow kitchen seemed so angry all the time. The slime green bathroom made Sansa want to vomit all over the place.

So Sansa did what she wasn't planning on doing ever. Went to the store and got two six packs along with fresh food and a frozen pizza, got home, took care of Evangeline, put her to sleep, drank two beers, and decided to call Theon and ask him to come over.

Even as Theon was on his way and Sansa started her third beer, she wondered why she did it. They kissed on New Years Eve, rang in the new year, and then didn't speak about it. Two weeks had passed and they hadn't mentioned it. Yes, it was a mistake. Yes, it shouldn't have happened. But damn it all to hell if it wasn't  _amazing._ It was just a kiss and yet, Sansa found herself hating everything that was her impulse control...or what was left of it.

Theon let himself in, grateful for the key Sansa had given him.

"Sansa?" He asked, moving to sit next to her on the couch. "Forgot how much of an eyesore this apartment is."

"Used to love it." Sansa said. "Now it's just...cold."

"We'll that may be because of two things. The first; you used blue for this room, it's a cold color so." Theon laughed, heart racing as Sansa smiled. "And two; it's freezing. Do you have the AC on full blast?"

"Heater broke." Sansa said. "Have a beer."

Theon opened one but didn't drink, he didn't think it would be right. Sansa had finiches her third at that point. It looked like Sanda planned in getting drunk, something she hadn't been since that one party he had to pick her up from when she started college, and  _someone_ had to take care Evangeline.

"What did you want to talk about?" Theon asked.

"New Years Eve." Sansa sighed, sipping on another beer. "Specifically our kiss."

"Why don't we save this for a time when you're not drunk or halfway there." Theon said. He wanted to talk about it. Wanted to tell her what Robb had told him. That he and Trystane shared a soul, so she was  _his_ Soulmate the same why he was  _hers._

"It was a mistake." Sansa said after a minute or so. "You're my brothers best friend and it's weird. We got caught up in the drinks and everyone else had someone to kiss and-"

"You don't want to get together, I get it." Theon tried not to snap.

"Not just that." Sansa said, taking another sip. "You should be going after your Soulmate. I lost mine and yours is still out there. She's who you should be chasing, not me."

"What if-"

"You can't possibly want  _me._ " Sansa laughed bitterly. "I'm a single mother with a dead Soulmate. You shouldn't even be thinking of me that way. Robb and Jon will kill you."

"I'd risk it." Theon said to himself. "Sansa listen-"

"No, Theon. You need to listen to me." She said, her words slightly slurred. "We all have Soulmates for a reason. Mine died, but we have our baby girl to keep me happy. You need to be happy with your Soulmate. I know you hate the idea of Soulmates, but you need to find her. Forget about me and go for the person you're meant for. Let me mourn my loss in peace and everything will be fine. You deserve to be happy and she'll make you happy. I won't."

Theon started to argue but noted how she was starting to drift off. He sighed and half carried, half walked her to her room and laid her on the bed, propping her head up so she wouldn't drown in her own vomit.

"You always were a lightweight Stark." He said as Evangeline began to whimper. "Come her sweet girl."

Theon moved to the living room and held onto Evangeline as he cleaned up the remaining beer. Once everything was put away he turned on the tv and laughed when he saw a movie station playing The Princess and The Frog. He put it on with the volume low enough to keep Sansa asleep in the next room. As the movie played Evangeline babbled away with the small words she knew and Theon listened intently.

 _Cute isn't she?_ Trystane's voice said, the ghost of the man sitting on the floor as Theon's legs took up the rest of the couch space.  _That's my baby girl. Hear that, Greyjoy?_ My  _daughter. Not yours. She looks like me, except for Sansa's perfect blue eyes. You wish she was yours, don't you? You wish it with all your heart. I can hear your thoughts. Thinking about how much you love them both when you should be working or helping take care of your goddaughter. My baby girl is just that. Mine. You want a baby with Sansa. You want a life with her. Waking up to her beautiful smile in the morning and falling asleep with her in your arms. Fess up and tell her then. Just ignore the fact that you'll probably fail._

Theon shook his head and focused on the little girl in his lap. He loved her like she was his own. And if he had to hide that he was her mother's Soulmate just to help make sure she was safe and happy then he'd do it. His own happiness could wait. Evangeline needed a father figure and he'd step up. After all Sansa could use a place closer to her parents just in case and he could use some help with the rent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a fun one...kind of. Feel free to yell at me, but I have some big things planed for the set guys and I can't wait to see your reactions


	15. First Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little time jump to our baby girls birthdays. Some fluff and a little bit of angst

Sansa hadn't been sure why Theon wanted her to move in with him. He made enough money to make rent by himself. But at the very least there was someone to help with Evangeline when she was busy.

Now she was getting Evangeline ready for a birthday party at the Winterfell estate.

"You're not seriously going in that?" Sansa said, looking Theon's outfit up and down as she puts Evangeline's shoes on.

"What's wrong with it?" Theon asked.

Sansa leveled an even glare at him and said, "Those jeans are tore up horribly and that shirt is covered with wrinkles. You're changing into something else."

"Like?" Theon asked, begrudgingly moving to his room.

"Try a nice button up shirt with a clean pair of jeans." Sansa called out. "Preferably with no stains or rips."

"Might be a little tricky to find." Theon laughed.

Sansa rolled her eyes and adjusted Evangeline on her hip as she moved to the small living room.

"Is this any better?" Theon asked, entering the living room after a few minutes.

He wore a grey button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His jeans were slightly small, but free of stains or rips. He'd even managed to exchange his beat up Converse for slightly dirty dress shoes.

"Much better." Sansa said.

"You know, sometimes I think you make me clean up so much is just in case I bump into some single girl." Theon smirked as they exited the apartment.

"Ah, yes." Sansa laughed. "My true goal in life; to set you up with someone."

Theon rolled his eyes but hid his smile as they got to his truck.

_She's joking, which is nice. But don't think it makes her any more attracted to you. Remember her conversation after New Years. She hates the idea of being with you. Don't trick yourself into thinking you have a chance._

Theon quickly muttered at Trystane's voice to shut up while Sansa buckled Evangeline into her car seat. The drive to the Winterfell estate was quick and, thankfully, quiet. The whole drive Theon tried his best to keep Trystane's voice at bay. Since learning he shared a soul with the man, Theon figured it would be easy to keep him quiet from time to time. But the tricky thing was, since gaining that knowledge it seemed as though Trystane's voice came more frequently and was harder to shut out.

Of course he was confident he could keep it under control for the party. Hell, things started off good when they entered the house and Evangeline squealed and kept struggling against her mother's grip to go play with Lyarra. The birthday girls were in good moods, never fussy and always listening to their parents. Things were going great, until the presents.

They decided to do cake first and then get the girls cleaned up, Myrcella and Sansa doing an excellent job of cleaning up the girls who had managed to get blue and purple frosting over their entire faces and most of their clothes. Theon stood off to the side, taking pictures on Sansa's phone as both girls did their best to tear into their presents. Lyarra made the most progress with that, breaking a few ribbons and even biting the corner of one present until she could rip the wet wrapping paper. Evangeline depended mostly on Sansa tearing the wrapping paper, the pain of doing so evident on Sansa's face making Theon chuckle to himself.

Evangeline had gotten her hands onto a princess doll when it happened. She'd gotten better at speaking, saying more words than her cousin and at a louder volume. So Theon knew he shouldn't have been surprised when she took the Ariel doll, played with the red hair, turned to him, then loudly announced, "Dada, it mama."

Everyone froze and watched her go back to playing with the dolls hair and showing it to Lyarra as though what she had said was perfectly normal. Theon quietly put Sansa's phone onto a nearby chair and exited to the backyard, seemingly no one noticing he'd slipped off.

He spent ten minutes pacing and muttering to himself, fighting Trystane's voice back all the while.

_She's not your daughter._

"I realize that." Theon whispered, not risking saying anything too loud.

_Why would she call you her father? She has no reason to._

"Maybe because I'm helping raise her." Theon sighed.

_Not my fault that I can't be there._

"No it's not." Theon admitted. "Stop taking out your anger on me. I didn't do anything wrong."

_You're the reason I'm dead._

"I didn't crash my car into yours." Theon snapped, checking over his shoulder after to make sure he was still by himself.

_But as the other half of my soul you weren't happy for me. You weren't happy so the universe decided to make you happy by taking me out of the picture._

"I didn't know." Theon said, trying to keep his anger in check. "You can't blame me for something I didn't do."

_You could've been happy for Sansa instead of hating me._

"I didn't hate you." Theon sighed, sitting on a lawn chair.

 _That's all you_ ever  _did. And all because Sansa had_ my  _words on her ankle. That still pisses you off, doesn't it? The knowledge that_ my  _wife has_ my  _words on her body. That she's raising_ my  _daughter._

"Shut up." Theon said, his voice become tight with anger.

 _She'll never get over me. And no matter how hard you try she'll never love you. You could continue to help raise_ my  _Evangeline and she still wouldn't think of you as anything other than a friend. Not even a friend. Just her older brother's best friend._

"Shut up." Theon repeated.

 _Hell, even if she did sleep with you she'd never forgive herself for it. But it's not like you'd stick around afterwards._ _You'd sleep with_ _her and then skip out. You don't care about her._

"Of course I do."

_Then prove it. Go inside and tell her that you'll back off and-_

"Theon?"

His head snapped up and stood up when he saw Sansa standing in front of the door to the backyard, Evangeline struggling to reach him.

"She kept calling for you and-"

"I'm sorry." Theon rushed to say.

"Sorry for what?"

"Dada!"

"That." Theon sighed, looking at the ground. "She shouldn't be calling me-"

"Well it's not like she knows any better." Sansa cut him off, moving closer. "You're her father figure at the moment. Can you really blame her for jumping to conclusions? Jon called my mom his own mom until he was three and she yelled at him every time he did. You're dealing with it a lot better than she did."

"Yeah, but it's not like we were married and you had her with Trystane." Theon sighed.

"Dada!" Evangeline called out, close enough now to grab his face in her hands, pout, and then say, "Mile."

"Still can't say s." Sansa gave a nervous laugh, handing her to him. "Listen, if you want us to move out so she doesn't keep calling you dad then-"

"I'm not gonna kick you out because she doesn't know that I'm not her dad." Theon scoffed, letting Evangeline grab at one of his fingers and squeeze. "Besides, when she's old enough she'll understand."

Sansa nodded and looked around the yard before blurting out, "If you want to be her dad you can."

"What?" Theon asked, Trystane's voice asking the same.

"I didn't mean it like that." Sansa back peddled, closing her eyes tightly. "I just meant that, if you were fine with her calling you dad then...I mean only if you're okay with it. I get that it's awkward and such...but until she's old enough to know better..."

Theon watched Sansa as she took a deep breath and then opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't be asking that. It was like rejecting Trystane's memory...right?

"Are you sure?" Theon asked. "I don't want to take over Trystane's place-"

"Trystane is gone." Sansa sighed. "As much as it hurts to admit it, it's true. He's not coming back and while you have some...questionable morals at times, I'd prefer for Evangeline to grow up with you as her father figure than some stranger or no one at all. And if you're fine with her calling you dad then, we can't really tell her to stop can we?"

 _Of course you can!_ Trystane shouted, visible and inches away from Sansa's face looking betrayed.  _Sansa, you can't possibly want_ him  _to be our daughter's father. Why can't she hear me?_

"If you don't mind, then I'm fine with it." Theon said after a pause, figuring he can explain to Trystane once both girls were out of the backyard.

"Thank you." Sansa smiled, hugging him. "Thank you for helping me."

"That's what I'm here for." Theon said. "Why don't you take the birthday girl inside."

Evangeline pouted when she was handed back to her mother, but she smiled brightly when Theon promised that he'd be in soon. Once they were gone Theon sighed and said the words that Trystane must've realized by now. "Only I can hear and see you."

_She shouldn't ask that of you. It's not your place._

"I'm her Soulmate, aren't I?" Theon asked. "if you were her Soulmate and I'm half of you, then she's my Soulmate and I'm hers."

Theon left the backyard, putting Trystane behind him for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but I figured you guys could use an update. Also I've made an offical website for this fic which can be found here: http://adiwadi1799.wix.com/aaroffical


	16. Falling Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I was busy at the Lenaea high school theatre festival and writers block is a bitch. I own nothing expect for the baby girls and the plot (if I did own Got things would be very different)

Sansa was honored when Daenerys asked her to be her maid of honor, and also shocked her to the core.

"Are you sure?" Sansa asked. "It just seems like you're better friends with Myrcella. And even then isn't the maid of honor not supposed to have been married at some point?"

"We can always change the title to matron of honor." Dany said, playing with Evangeline. "Besides, Myrcella turned down the job because she said seeing a heavily pregnant woman next to the bride isn't what most guests want to see. And if you ask about your sister she turned it down the second Jon told her he was proposing to me."

"Arya always did hate weddings." Sansa gave a small smile. "I'm surprised she managed to get through her own wedding half the time. But if you really want me to, then I'll do it."

"Thank you. Oh, how is Theon?" Dany asked, raising a brow.

"Good." Sansa said, wary of where the conversation was going. "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Dany said. "I just thought that after the birthday party..."

"We both agreed it would be nice if Evangeline had a father figure." Sansa said, thinking back to that afternoon. "And if he's okay with being called dad, then we see no reason to tell her to stop."

"Stop." Evangeline repeated, brows furrowed. Almost as though she was trying to figure out what the word meant.

"She's getting better at talking." Dany laughed.

"I know." Sansa smiled. "Everytime she does anything for the first time I get way too excited."

"Every parent does." Dany said. "I'm glad you adjusted to the single mother life well."

"Well thank you." Sansa said. "But we'll see if single lasts."

"Oh?" Dany asked, raising and eyebrow. "Did you met someone?"

"There's a new guy at work and he's not the worst person on earth." Sansa felt herself flush slightly. "He asked me to drinks Saturday and I said yes."

Dany nodded, her face taking on an unreadable look and causing slight confusion from Sansa.

* * *

Theon knew that Sansa had met someone at work. She worked around other people, so it wasn't surprising. What was surprising was that she came back from drinks excited for a second date in two weeks. And at this point he didn't even have it in him to argue with Trystane's voice.

_Why is she going on another date? Isn't too soon to move on? It's only been-_

"A year and one month." Theon sighed, ignoring the strange look Evangeline gave him as he spoke to Trystane's pacing figure. "Believe me I'm not exactly overjoyed at the situation either."

_I'd rather she be with you than someone else. I may hate you for being the reason I'm gone-_

"I didn't kill you." Theon rolled his eyes as Trystane continued.

_At least you're half of me. And Sansa doesn't need someone who probably already has a Soulmate._

Theon thought on that the rest of the night, even after putting Evangeline to bed and Sansa came back.

"You still up?" Sansa asked, putting her purse on the counter.

"Couldn't fall asleep." Theon shrugged. "So who was this guy exactly? You never gave a name."

"Dennis." Sansa smiled.

"You two going out again?" Theon asked, feeling Trystane begins him dying to know the answer.

"Maybe." Sansa smiled. "I swear you're worse than my brothers. Why are you so curious?"

"Just wondering if he has a Soulmateour not." Theon said.

"That's not really your concern is it?" Sansa looked offended.

"Just don't want you to be taken off guard if he leaves you for his Soulmate when he finds them."

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Sansa said. "He knows about my situation and he's fine with it. We'll work through it if we do decide to go any farther."

"I just don't want to see you hurt like when Trystane died." Theon snapped.

"I think I'm the one to judge what I can and can't handle." Sansa glared. "You're not in control of my life. You can't just tell me what to do. You're not my Soulmate."

"Maybe if I was we wouldn't be having this fight." Theon said.

"If you were my Soulmate I would've killed myself by now." Sansa snapped. "God I don't know how anyone stands you for even a minute. I don't know why I even agreed to move in with you!"

Theon stopped and grabbed his phone and jacket before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk!" He snapped. "Maybe by the time I come back you'll have left. It'd be best for both of us."

Theon stormed out the apartment and slammed the door. He lost count if how long he walked around the apartment complex, it had to have been twenty or so times. When he got back he was scared to go inside. He'd seen Sansa's car was gone from the spot next to his.

He walked in and noticed a letter on the table. Too scared he went to his room and fell asleep, his dreams of the perfect life he and Sansa could have had if Trystane hadn't been a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for the late update, but enjoy and leave your thoughts in the comment section, believe it or not they actually help me write


	17. Split Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I tried to get this out as fast as I could while being the best I could make it

Theon woke up early and spent almost an hour in his room, debating on if he wanted to read that note or not. Of course that was an hour that Trystane spent talking to him and driving him insane.

_She probably left. Not that I blame her. I would leave too if I could. Unfortunately I'm stuck here listening to you complain about your life. At least you're still alive._

" _That's_ what you're commenting on?" Theon asked. "Seriously? Not the fact that your widow,  _our_ Soulmate could be out there looking for a home."

 _It's not my fault that you chased her out._ Trystane laughed, sitting next to Theon on the bed.  _You fucked up. If you really wanted to fix it you would._

"You don't know what you're talking about." Theon said, his voice tight as he spoke.

_Don't I? Sansa and I weren't always happy. We had to fight to make it work._

"Please." Theon scoffed. "You never had to do anything. She would've stayed no matter what. She knew you were her Soulmate."

 _She still doesn't know about the Split Soul?_ Trystane asked.

"Not my place to tell her." Theon said.

_You are the other half of my soul. Kind of your place to tell her._

"How do you think she would take that?" Theon asked. "She lost her husband and Soulmate on year ago, she has a one year-old, currently going on dates with some guy who probably already knows his Soulmate, and she just got into a fight with her older brother's best friend and possibly packed up and left. She's not in the position to hear from me that I'm the other half of her other half."

 _I'd rather her be with you than that other guy, whatever the hell his name was._ Trystane said.

"Are you actually being nice to me?" Theon asked, staring at Trystane's figure.

_Maybe I am. But my point is that my wife deserves better than some creep who only wants to fuck her and go._

"Thought that was how you saw me." Theon gave a hollow laugh.

_As much as I hate to admit it, you're not the person I thought you were. Pisses me off, but...you're not horrible. Just a really bad judge of character sometimes. You're also half of me so, so that might be part of the reason._

Theon gave a small smile and finally decided to exit the room and check the note.

~~~~**Theon,**

**Please don't worry about me. I've gone to Margaery's for the night and I'll be back around noon. Margaery agreed to babysit Evangeline tomorrow so we can yell at each other if it helps, ~~not that it really should.~~ I'll be back at noon**

**-Sansa**

Theon looked at the clock and cursed when he saw it was only nine. Three more hours to talk to Sansa and to figure out where to go.

* * *

"What the hell is a Split Soul?" Sansa asked Margaery. "And why did you know about it and not me?"

"Well," Margaery said, sipping her coffee, "Myrcella told me that Meera and Jojen Reed helped them figure out what exactly was going on and evidently it took almost a full year to find out exactly what was going on with your love life."

"So my siblings and their Soulmates have been going over my words and Theon's for a year and they came to the conclusion that he and Trystane were a case of Split Souls?" Sansa glared at the brunette. "How long have you known? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why-"

"Sansa sit down." Margaery said. "Deep breaths. I found out a little after New Years, but I haven't had the time to tell you. I thought the reason you came over last night was because Theon told you and-"

"Theon _knows_?" Sansa jumped up and started pacing. "Is that why he let me stay with him?"

"Sansa, I don't know." Margaery sighed. "That's something to ask him. But what I do know is if you don't calm down you're going to have a heart attack and that's not going to be fun for anyone."

Sansa tried taking deep breaths and sat down on the couch next to Margaery. It felt like forever until she finally calmed down and asked, "What  _is_ a Split Soul?"

"A Split Soul, from what I've heard, is just a soul that got put into two people instead of one. It's only happened one other time and it didn't end well for anyone involved." Margaery explained. "But from what Myrcella told me, you and Theon could still be happy if you wanted to try-"

"But Theon is the reason that Trystane is dead!" Sansa shouted, anger rising at the thought of the two men. "How could I be happy with him?"

"Did Theon crash his car into Trystane's?" Margaery asked, looking bored.

"No." Sansa said, looking at her feet.

"Then he didn't kill Trystane." Margaery said. "Yes, he should've been happy that you were happy with Trystane. But that's not the way the universe made either man. Trystane and Theon have always been the jealous type and I highly doubt Trystane would've been the better man if you had Theon's words on your leg while he had yours."

"But-"

"No buts." Margaery cut Sansa off. "Theon didn't tell you about your words on his leg because he likely didn't want to take you away from your Soulmate. And don't say that wouldn't have happened, because I remember how you were when you first met Theon. You openly stated that you'd marry your Soulmate on the spot once you found him. So he knew this and he knew that your words matched the ones he carried. But you never had his words, only Trystane's. I actually think it's the most selfless thing Theon's ever done in his life."

"Your point being?" Sansa asked.

"My point," Margaery said, "is that Theon knew you'd gladly go with him if he had told you, even if your words hadn't matched up. Then Trystane wouldn't have been happy knowing his Soulmate was off with Theon Greyjoy of all people. No matter which one you could have picked then, they would have died and you'd be left with the other. The universe fucked up and thought that taking one away would make things better. We both know that didn't happen. You can't blame Theon for something the universe did. It's not fair to Theon."

* * *

Theon's head popped up when Sansa entered the apartment.

"Hey." He said, standing to walk towards her.

"Margaery told me about you and Trystane and the whole...thing." Sansa said slowly.

"Oh." Theon took a step back. "Didn't know she knew. Did uh...did Myrcella tell her."

"Yeah." Sansa took a deep breath. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never had the right time." Theon shrugged, moving to sit on the couch. "First time I met you Arya mentioned your words and I knew they weren't mine. Then you met Trystane and I knew the universe screwed me over. Then Trystane let it slip that you were pregnant ad the wedding happened and I knew I couldn't do anything. My chances were non-existent at that point."

"And then Trystane died and Evangeline was born." Sansa added, sitting next to him.

"Which meant that you needed time to recover." Theon said. "I'm an asshole, but I'm not so much if an asshole that I'd force you to do something while you were still hurting. You started getting better and then Robb said that they were trying to figure out the whole Soulmate situation and...I was just concerned about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay. And Robb told me about the Split Souls Christmas Eve and I couldn't bring myself to tell you."

"Then we kissed and I all but told you I wasn't interested." Sansa winced at the hazy memory of lecturing Theon about finding his Soulmate.

"So I was content to help you raise Evangeline." Theon sighed. "And then she called me dad and you told me it was fine if I took on the role of dad and I let myself begin to hope that maybe...but you have that whole thing with what's his name."

"Dennis." Sansa said. "But he knows about my situation and...what do we do?"

"That's up to you." Theon said. "I'm not gonna force you into anything."


	18. Trying to Figure It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had a minor freak out with a Sansa promo pic and it looks like she has a small baby bump and that got me ready to write something for you guys. Once again unbetaed and I only own the plot and the baby girls. Also time jump to mid May

Myrcella knew that Margaery had told Sansa about the Split Souls, mainly because Sansa and Theon seemed to be walking on eggshells around each other. Since wedding planning for Dany had stopped any progress there, Myrcella took matters into her own hands and decided to help Sansa with whatever she could. So going to help with the registry was her best option at talking about it.

"Okay." Sansa snapped roughly five minutes after they began. "I know you have an ulterior motive to coming here with me. Spill."

"It's been a few months since you found out about the Split Souls." Myrcella said. "I'm just curious as to what you were thinking about doing."

Sansa went quiet as she moved through the aisles of the store. "I...I'm not sure what to do."

"Okay." Myrcella nodded, following her friend. "Then start at the beginning. What do you  _want_ to do?"

"I don't know." Sansa sighed, sitting on one of the display couches. "Every since I found out, I've been so confused about everything. I went on another date with Dennis, but that didn't work out because his Soulmate ended up being the waitress. So I've been focusing on Evangeline. But..."

"But you want something else." Myrcella said. "You know, Theon wouldn't say no if you told him you wanted to be with him."

"That's just the thing, though." Sansa said. "I've been questioning Soulmates since Theon told me how he felt. How do we know that we don't fall in love with our Soulmates simply because we think we're meant to be?"

"My parents are a good example of how that's not true." Myrcella laughed. "Believe me Sansa, Theon likes you for you. The fact that you two are Soulmates is just a plus for him."

"I'm not sure." Sansa sighed.

"About  _his_ feelings for  _you_ , or  _your_ feelings for  _him_?" Myrcella asked.

"Both, I guess." Sansa sighed. "I feel like ever since I found out my main worry is about how Trystane felt. I don't know if he knew, part of me thinks not, but if he did why wouldn't he tell me?"

"The same reason Theon didn't tell you." Myrcella said. "Look, there's no way to talk to trystane and ask him if he knew or didn't know. And it hurts that he's gone, there's no denying that."

"I feel a but coming on." Sansa gave a small smile.

"But, and I'd never thought I'd say this, Theon has been here for you since Evangeline was born." Myrcella added. "I'm not going to pull the 'you should give him a shot because he's a nice guy' rant. I  _am_ going to tell you that it's your choice what to do, but it would be nice to consider that option."

* * *

Sansa knew it wasn't the smartest move, but she'd panicked and she never made the best choices when she was panicked.

"Another date with Dennis?" Theon asked, wiping food off of Evangeline's face.

"Yes." Sansa said slowly, worried about his reaction.

"I thought he met his Soulmate." Theon said, turning to look at her.

"Well, he  _did_ , but he said that he wanted to make things work with me for a while." Sansa said.

"He caught you off guard when he asked, didn't he?" Theon's smile made Sansa laugh and nod.

"I panicked." Sansa said.

"Well, if you want to keep seeing him I can't stop you." Theon said, standing up and handing Evangeline to Sansa. "But he's gonna have to meet this cutie sooner or later and-"

A knock at the door told them both that Dennis had arrived.

"I guess now is a good time." Sansa said, as Theon opened the door.

The second Theon and Dennis made eye contact tension grew heavy in the air.

"Roommate?" Dennis asked.

"And part time babysitter." Theon added, Evangeline giggling and reaching for him. "Speaking of babysitting."

Sansa handed Evangeline to Theon, the door swinging open fully so Dennis could see her.

"Someone looks beautiful." Dennis smiled.

Sansa flushed and said, "This is my daughter Evangeline."

"And the dad's out of the picture, right?" Dennis asked.

"Uh...yeah." Sansa said, Theon backing away before EVangeline could call him daddy in front of Dennis. She didn't want things to get complicated before the date had already begun. "Still a tricky subject."

"Alright." Dennis said, giving her a relieved smile. "Just double checking. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sansa said. "You'll be fine, right Theon?"

"You ask me like I don't already know her schedule inside and out." Theon smirked. "You're gonna be home in time for our show or do you want me to record it?"

"Record it, just in case." Sansa said.

"Got it." Theon said. "Have fun."

"She will." Dennis smirked.

* * *

Sansa was home an hour later, throwing her purse across the living room and almost hitting Theon in the face.

"So I'm guessing it went badly?" Theon asked.

"If I never see him again it'll be too soon." Sansa groaned, slumping down on the couch. "Why do I have to work with him?"

"Reason number one to never date a co-worker." Theon smiled, Evangeline leaning over to play with her mother's fingers.

"Should have told me that before I went out with him the first time." Sansa groaned, leaning her head against Theon's shoulder.

 "Did he cop a feel?" Theon asked.

"Sadly, yes." Sansa sighed. "Luckily we were just down the road at that weird bar."

"Okay, I've been to some bad bars in my life and that one is one of the worst." Theon said.

"Well, I know that now." Sansa said, playing with Evangeline. "Made it worse that his Soulmate was just across the room from us and the second I left I turned back to grab my purse and he was sticking his tongue down her throat."

"Sleeze." Theon muttered under his breath.

Sansa's voice was quiet as she said, "I have the worst luck when it comes to guys."

"Not true." Theon said. "You had Trystane as a Soulmate. I didn't know him like you did-"

"I think I'm glad you didn't know him like I did." Sansa laughed.

"But I knew him well enough to know he wasn't the worst Soulmate ever." Theon said with a smile. "Not a bad guy to share half my soul with."

"That still freaks me out." Sansa said, looking up at him. "That you two share a soul. Doesn't it feel weird? I mean since he's gone? is it like a part of you is gone too or..."

"Not weird exactly." Theon shrugged, turning to look at her. "I mean I felt slightly off when it happened, but I was too busy making sure you were okay."

"And since then?" Sansa asked.

"Not sure." Theon said. "I feel normal, but..."

"But?"

Theon debated whether or not to tell her about his visions of Trystane. It didn't feel right, knowing he could have conversations with the man while Sansa and Evangeline could never see him.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm not fully myself." Theon settles on the half truth. "Like his half of the soul went into me after he died and it's  _not_ me, but at the same time it  _is_ me. I know it doesn't make sense."

"But it's good that we can talk about it." Sansa said, leaning in a little. "It means that we're getting used to it. Soon enough it won't be awkward."

Theon nods and for half a second it feels as though Sansa was going to lean in more. But Theon felt Evangeline leaning to the left, towards the edge of the couch and the ground. It wouldn't have been a problem because normally he would catch her and she would giggle and say, "Again Daddy." Only this time he wasn't fast enough and she fell, hitting her head on the corner of the coffee table as she did so.

Theon's heart nearly stopped as it happened, seemingly in slow motion to taunt him, and it broke in half when she didn't start crying. Sansa was in tears as she bent down to pick her up and Theon felt like puking when he noticed the blood on the carpet and the corner of the coffee table that matched the blood that was staining Evangeline's dark hair. He moved quickly to grab the keys to his car, making sure Sansa was able to keep somewhat calm as they exited the apartment and hurried to the emergency room.

The whole time Sansa sat in the back, cradling Evangeline close to her chest as she sobbed. Theon hoped and prayed and wished for her to be alright. He knew Sansa extremely well by now, and if Trystane's death had wounded her, Evangeline's would kill her. Even if she did survive, the grief would be too much and she would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. Don't worry I plan on some happiness the next chapter


	19. ER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that last cliffhanger, well kind of. As always I only own the babies and the plot

Myrcella couldn't stop pacing in the waiting room. She'd wanted to be in the ER helping with Evangeline, but as her due date drew closer her coworkers kept telling her to leave early and when it came to the tricker shifts she was constantly being told to sit it out. But this was different. This was family and family wasn't something she could just put to the back of her mind.

"Any news?" Arya asked, running over to her brother and sister-in-law, Gendry behind her.

"Nothing yet." Robb sighed. "We got here as fast as we could. Theon and Sansa are in there with her. Dad and mom are on their way and so are Jon and Daenerys. The others couldn't make it."

"Gods, how could you not drop everything and rush over?" Arya asked, running her fingers through her hair as Gendry sits next to Robb. "Are you not freaking out here?"

"I am." Gendry said. "I'm just good at keeping it under control. You have to remember the only reason Cersei let me stay in that house was because I didn't freak out or act out."

"Now that was Joffrey's job." Myrcella said.

"Cella," Robb warned softly, "You're not going to get anywhere by standing there and pacing and worrying. If anything that's not going to help the baby."

"I know." Myrcella sighed, sitting down next to her husband. "I'm just nervous and frustrated. I should be back there helping out. Instead I'm stuck here, not even sure where this will end up. I mean what if-"

"Do not finish that sentence." Arya snapped.

"Arya, you have to realize it's still a possibility." Gendry said.

"She's still miles behind Lyarra." Myrcella said. "She won't catch up to other kids her age until she's roughly four and even then she could still be behind for longer. Given her health issues and everything that's happened before-"

"Not going to even  _consider_ thinking about it." Arya snapped. "She's my niece, Myrcella."

"Mine as well."

"Not by blood." Arya scoffed.

"Why don't we just calm down here." Gendry said. "This isn't the time to get into fights."

Arya shook her head and got up, storming outside.

"I got it." Robb said, following his sister.

"She didn't mean it." Gendry said, rubbing his half-sisters back.

"I know." Myrcella sighed. "Everything's just frustrating right now. I'm hormonal and Evangeline's in the ER and gods only know what's goign on with Sansa and Theon."

"I thought you said you talked to her about it?"

"I  _did_." Myrcella said. "Whether or not she actually took my advice I have no clue."

"Sansa's a big girl." Gendry said. "I'm sure she can make her own choices."

"I know." Myrcella groaned, leaning back. "Why did everything get so insane?"

"It wouldn't be life if it wasn't crazy." Gendry said. "It could be worse."

"And it could be simpler." Myrcella sighed.

* * *

Dany knew that Sansa and Theon were waiting in the back of the hospital, but she wasn't expecting to find Gendry and Myrcella sitting away from the other Starks.

"What's wrong?" She asked, going to the Baratheon half-siblings.

"Arya and I got in a fight." Myrcella said. "So we agreed to stay away from them until we know if Evangeline is okay or not."

"What was the fight about?" Dany asked, looking over her shoulder to see Arya arguing with Catelyn and Ned, Jon and Robb off to the side talking calmly.

"I mentioned that there was a chance that Evangeline might not make it and Arya got very upset." Myrcella said.

"My wife isn't the best at keeping her emotions to herself." Gendry sighed. "Besides it shouldn't be long now."

"Five to ten more minutes." Myrcella nodded. "I know my co-workers very well. If it takes longer than that, we know something's wrong."

Dany nodded and sat with them, looking at Jon trying to calm down Arya. A kick made her turn to smile at her stomach. She'd missed this feeling, of life coursing through her veins more than usual. Of the motherly instinct kicking in full force. She ran her hands over her stomach and thought about Rhaego and how he would be reacting. Then her mind went back to Evangeline, with doctors operating on her and her mother worrying.

Dany's leg bounced rapidly as the ten minutes passed. She saw Myrcella pull out her phone and check the time.

"Eleven minutes." Myrcella breathed out. "Something's-"

A woman with black hair came up to Myrcella. "Sansa's your sister-in-law, right?" She asked.

"Yes." Myrcella sighed. "I was starting to get worried Ally."

"Well Thomas was a little slow today." Ally joked. "Anyways, her girls stable and we'll have to keep her overnight to make sure there's nothing really serious. Although from what I saw she took a pretty good nose dive to the carpet when she hit the coffee table."

"So she's fine?" Gendry asked.

"Yeah." Ally nodded. "You can go and tell the rest of the family and then you guys can go in. Also, tell them to be careful where they have the coffee table next time."

"Thanks Ally." Myrcella said, getting up to go speak to the in-laws.

Dany stayed back with Gendry and watched as Myrcella explained the situation and the Starks faces filled with relief.

"It's weird to see them all together for you too?" Gendry asked.

"What do you mean?" Dany asked, hand running over her rounded stomach.

"It's almost like we're apart of the family, but not actually  _in_ the family." Gendry said.

"I feel like that sometimes." Dany nodded. "But I guess it's like that with most families you marry into."

"And you haven't married in just yet." Gendry said. "Besides this is the second time they've faced a premarital pregnancy. And Catelyn's never really been a fan of Jon."

"A black sheep marrying the black sheep of the family." Dany huffed a half hearted laugh. "And the worst part is, if it was happening to anyone else I'd laugh until I couldn't breath."

"Welcome to the cruel world of having no one besides the spouse and the in-laws." Gendry gave a cruel laugh.

"I've been through worse." Dany said. "Besides, you've got your half-siblings. They care about you. Not to mention, friends are the family you choose."

"Hey." Jon said, coming up to the two of them. "We're going in now. You two coming?"

Dany nodded and allowed Jon to help her up, she turned to Gendry and raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Gendry sighed and stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt from his pants and followed the rest of the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the late update but life gets in the way sometimes. Already working on the next chapter so that should be out soon. Don't forget to comment


	20. Overdue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to speed up to the wedding, once more I can't really stand torturing my readers with medical jargon. So time jump to wedding and a big surprise at the end

Sansa laughed as Evangeline hugged her legs. Lyarra moved forward, carefully holding her cousins head in her hands, and said, "We pretty like our mommies."

Myrcella laughed alongside the other women in the room and Sansa noticed Arya carefully avoiding Myrcella. She'd have to bring it up later, after the wedding.

Dany cane out in her dress and Sansa gasped. She'd wanted to go to the fitting, only Myrcella and Margaery making it, so she hadn't seen her future sister-in-law in the dress until now. It was gorgeous; strapless and loose around the bodice, flowing out gently until is reached the floor. Her silver curls had been kept lose and feel to her waist with the veil resting on top of her head.

"You look amazing." Sansa smiled.

"Jon's not gonna know what hit him." Margaery laughed.

The room was filled with laughter and Sansa bent to pick up her duaghter, smoothing her curls back a bit and looking at the shaved bit.

Sansa had freaked out, clinging onto Theon the whole operation, when the doctors revealed they'd have to give Evangeline stiches. As a result they shaved a part of Evangeline's hair off to insert the stiches and her baby girl often complained of soreness and tenderness at that spot. Besides that section, Evangeline's hair was growing thicker and faster, her body still miles behind Lyarra.

"Are the flower girls ready?" Sansa asked, gently kissing the shaved part of her daughter's head.

Lyarra and Evangeline smiled and nodded and Myrcella said, "I'll let them know."

Sansa marveled at how elegant Myrcella looked as she moved out of the room, her bulging stomach larger than it had been when carrying Lyarra.

"Ready?" Sansa asked Dany.

Dany nodded, hands running over her stomach. "Ready to be married to my Soulmate and ready to have this baby."

"Let me guess Jon wants it to be a surprise." Sansa laughed, Evangeline tangling her fingers in Sansa's curls.

"Exactly." Dany laughed. "I'm 99% sure it's a girl."

"How can you tell?"

"It feels different from when I was pregnant with Rhaego." Dany said. "Alright. Time to get married."

Sansa could hardly pay attention to the wedding, a damn shame since everything had been planned to perfection and both bride and groom were oozing joy and love. She was briefly aware of walking down with Robb, the best man, and then watching Evangeline and Lyarra run down, hurrying to their parents on either side of the aisle end. She heard Jon gasp and saw the look of utter adoration on his face as Dany walked down the aisle. The rest was a blur of bouncing between keeping Evangeline quiet as the vows were said and passing her daughter to Theon who didn't mind the juggling act.

The vows had finished and the two kissed, Sansa swore she'd never seen two people more in love besides her parents, and then came pictures. Another juggling act with the baby girls that flew by for Sansa and then it was time for the reception.

* * *

Theon was expecting the reception to be just as perfect as the actual ceremony and was glad to see the set up was more casual than the ceremony was. Then in came Sansa, red hair curled to perfection and filling in the purple bridesmaid dress wonderfully, handing Evangeline to him.

"Would you mind watching her for a bit?" Sansa asked. "She's asking for you."

"Not a problem." Theon smiled, taking the girl in his arms.

"Thank you." Sansa kissed his cheek before rushing out and back to the rest of the bridal party.

Evangeline laughed and pointed at his face as he felt it turn red.

Theon focused on making her laugh for other reasons and ignored the nagging in the back of his mind that Trystane hadn't spoken to him since the rehearsal dinner last night. When the bridal party officially came in Evangeline laughed and pointed at Sansa, shouting, "Hi mommy!"

Then came the bride and groom and as much as Theon loved teasing Jon, he was content to spend his time with Evangeline and letting the newly married Stark be happy with his bride. Toasts were made, dinner served, cake shoved in the newlyweds faces courtesy of their spouse, and then the little kids were sent to bed so the adults could have some more fun.

Sansa had brought Evangeline over as Catelyn and Ned waited to take her and Lyarra to the room they'd be sleeping in.

"Oh, hey there big girl." He said, holding her in his arms and kissing her cheek. "Did you have fun?"

She nodded and smiled. "Do your mommy and I a favor, do everything grandma and grandpa ask you to, okay?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I wuv you daddy." She said as Sanda held her again.

"Love you too, kiddo." He said before she was passed from mother to grandmother.

When Sansa came back it took everything in Theon's power not to kiss her until they couldn't breathe. She looked beautiful and he couldn't stop from being at her side and wishing they were together. Later in the night he got some form of his wish.

They'd been drinking and dancing and Sansa had pulled puppy dog eyes on him, pouting as well, to convince him to slow dance with her. He couldn't say no to her. Theon vaguely aware that he was officially whipped when it came to Sansa Stark and her baby girl.

As the dance went on Theon noticed that they moved closer, the air seemingly charged with electricity as their heads come close. He rested his forehead against hers and took a deep breath, hoping against all hope that she felt the way he did. He opened his eyes and saw Sansa staring up at him from underneath her eyelashes, something he couldn't quite read in her blue eyes.

"You always look at your brother’s best friends like this?" He teased, knowing it would lighten the mood if she wasn't interested.

"Only the ones I might be in love with." Sansa smirked.

Theon's breathe caught in his chest.  _Only the ones I might be in love with. Love._ That's when he realized the look in Sansa's eyes, lust.

His last thought was fuck it. Theon captured her lips with his own and gods, it was heaven. There was a brief struggle for dominance which he won easily and then the kiss heated up. His arms moved lower to her waist whilst hers tangled themselves in his carefully gelled back curls. They broke apart moments later for air and Theon couldn't possibly say no when Sansa asked, "Your room?"

It went by too quickly; rushing to the room in the hotel where he was staying, stripping while trying to stay connected, then finally,  _finally,_ coming together. The end was reached too soon, but Theon tried to memorize the way Sansa's mouth formed a perfect o as she came undone, the way she tightened around him and shook in that moment, the way she rested her head in the crook of his neck as he finished.

As they lay in bed resting, slowly approaching sleep, Theon ran his fingers through her curls and smiled as she snuggled closer to him and smiled in her sleep. And all he could think was, finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that made up for the wait. Don't forget to comment and as usual I only own the plot and the baby girls


	21. Day After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So they had the sexy time last chapter, now it's slightly less sexy fun but still entertaining

Theon was momentarily lost when he woke up. Then last night came rushing back to him, as did Trystane's voice.

_If I didn't hate you before, I sure do now._

Theon sighed and ignored the voice, looking down to see Sansa's head on his chest. Her curls were splayed all over, a curtain of red flames.

_That's my wife you fucked last night._

Theon knew better than to respond out loud. Sansa was a light sleeper and no doubt she'd wake up if he spoke.

_Seriously? You're not gonna respond?_

Theon sighed and Sansa began to wake, eyes slowly opening and brightening when she saw him.

"Morning." He said.

"Morning." Sansa smiled and sat up, sheets pooling around her waist.

"How'd you sleep?" Theon asked, sitting up and twirling a lock of her hair around a finger.

"Amazingly." Sansa giggled. "Happens after some hard work."

Theon laughed and kissed her forehead. "Ah, yes. It was so exhausting."

Sansa laughed and gave him a gentle shove, hardly forcing him to move an inch. "Well it was worth the wait in my opinion."

"Can't argue." Theon smiled. "What's this?"

Theon moved her hair away from her right shoulder, aware of Trystane fuming somewhere in the back of his mind, his eyes widening when he saw the words.

"What?" Sansa asked, looking at her shoulder. "Oh. Are those..."

"The first words I said to you." Theon ran a finger over the long list of jokes and teasing.

"I forgot that your handwriting is really small." Sansa smiled as she looked at him.

"What about Trystane's words?" Theon asked.

"What about them?" Sansa asked.

"Are they still there?"

"Probably." She shrugged. "Does it bother you that I might still have his words?"

"No." Theon rushed to say, mentally slapping himself for not elaborating. "No, I just...I was going to ask if you were fine with having two sets of Soulmate words."

"Oh." Sansa said, clearly relieved with his explanation. "I don't mind."

Theon smiled softly and kissed her temple. He was lost in the moment, enjoying simply being with Sansa in the quiet morning as the sun rose lighting up the room through the thin curtains over the windows. They were both pulled from the calm moment when a knock sounded at the door.

"Theon!" Robb called from the other side. "Fair warning Jon has the master key to the hotel and we're not above using it."

"What do you want?" Theon called out, knowing it was better than pretending to be asleep.

"Evangeline is calling for you and since we don't have Sansa to calm her down while she waits she's a ticking time bomb." Jon said from the behind the door. "Dany and Cella are looking through the hotel for Sansa right now so. Whoever brings you or her to the baby girl last pays for dinner tonight."

"Alright." Theon groaned, sharing a look of concern with Sansa. "Just give me like five minutes to get dressed."

"Hurry." Robb said. "Arya just texted and we've got seven minutes until Evangeline blows."

Theon waited for a bit before kissing Sansa on the lips and saying, "Wait until we're gone to run back to your room."

"I know." Sansa whispered, smiling as she watched him hurrying to put on jeans and a t-shirt.

Theon pulled on his sneakers, grabbing his wallet, phone, and room key before rushing into the hall and closing the door so Robb and Jon wouldn't see their sister in his room.

"Let's go." Theon said.

* * *

Sansa got dressed as fast as she could and rushed back to her room, taking a shower and changing into a sundress before rushing up to find her daughter. On the way up she bumped into Daenerys and Myrcella, stopping herself before she knocked the pregnant women down.

"Where were you?" Myrcella asked.

"I went for a walk."

"Then why is your hair all wet?" Dany asked as they walked towards Ned and Catelyn's room to meet up with the boys and their daughters.

"I forgot to take a shower before I left." Sansa shrugged, heart skipping a beat when she sees Theon playing with her daughter. "Rushed back to take one."

The look on her sister-in-laws faces say she's not fooling them, but Sansa could care less. Arya hands her a cup of coffee and she sits by Theon to watch him play with Evangeline.

"I think they know." Sansa whispered.

"We can deal with it later." Theon whispered back. "So looks like Dany and Cella are paying for dinner tonight." Theon said louder for the whole room to hear.

"Oh well." Cella shrugged. "We've got the money for it."

Sansa laughed and sighed, enjoying the morning, until Dany froze from telling a story and groaned.

"What's wrong?" Jon asked.

"My water just broke." Dany said calmly.

Sansa sat up straighter and watched as Jon and Robb began to freak out and Myrcella picked up her daughter and running over things out loud.

Dany stood up and held Jon's face in her hands. "Relax." She said slowly. "I'm fine. The baby's fine. We're gonna go to the hospital and things will be okay."

"The baby's coming." Jon said.

"And it'll be a while." Dany snorted. "We could drive slow and it'd be fine. Trust me, I've done this before."

A nervous laugh exited Jon and Dany kissed him quickly. "Okay. We're going to the hospital now and we're gonna have a baby."

"Got it." Jon nodded.

* * *

Theon had waited for five hours for this baby to be born. When they were let in they saw Jon holding a small bundle in pink and smiling.

"Aww." Sansa rushed over, Evangeline in tow. "She's adorable."

"You can hold her." Jon offered, looking surprised when Sansa took the baby girl.

Theon moved closer and picked up Evangeline, sneaking a peak at the baby. He had to admit that it was a cute looking kid. Black curls from her father, violet eyes from her mother, and a light complexion also from her dad.

"What's her name?" Myrcella asked as she looked at the baby.

"Rhaella Jean Stark." Daenerys smiled proudly.

Sansa handed the baby to Myrcella and went to hug Dany tightly.

"How funny wpuld it be if you popped out your kid today Cella." Theon joked.

Myrcella rolled her eyes and asked, "Words?"

"Scotch on the rocks." Jon said quickly.

"Better than Evangeline's." Sansa laughed. "Hers are conveniently hidden by her hair.

"What are they?" Robb askedx taking Rhaella from his wife. "You never told us."

"Fuck you too." Sansa sighed. "Like I said, conveniently hidden."

Theon laughed as he picked up the little girl, pouting as he did so. She opened her mouth to say something but being cut off from Myrcella groaning and grabbing her swollen stomach.

"I think Theon was right about meeting this baby today." Was all she said and everyone jumped into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have another baby and we get to meet a second next chapter. This is a good time to remind you that I don't own anything but the plot and babies


	22. Two More

Theon had thought they were in the clear. Jon was with Dany and Rhaella. Robb was with Myrcella as she gave birth. Ned and Catelyn were having a much needed time alone lunch. Rickon was taking care of Lyarra and Evangeline with Shireen until they could see the next Stark baby. Bran was talking to Jojen and Meera in hushed tones. But Theon had forgotten about the last and most stubborn member of the Stark family.

Arya sat herself next to him and asked, "What's up with you and Sansa?"

"What are you talking about?" Theon asked.

 _A plus job._ Trystane scoffed.  _If she wasn't suspicious she sure as hell is now._

"Seriously Theon?" Arya almost laughed. "I'm not blind like my siblings. Something happened last night. And if it's what I think happened then I hope you were careful. We don't need another shit storm heading our way."

"What are you-"

"You've got the shittiest poker face in the book." Arya laughed. "And I grew up with  _Bran_."

"Yeah, but you're shit at keeping a secret." Theon teased.

"Doesn't  _need_ to be a goddamn secret." Arya crossed her arms. "Just talk about it."

Theon raised and eyebrow and sighed, "It's Sansa we're talking about. She's not blunt like you."

_Technically she is, she just needs some alcohol to help her out._

"So?" Arya asked. "Man up and talk to her. Then once you've got that shit figured out tell us. Or at least tell me if you're too chickenshit and I'll tell the family."

Theon rolled his eyes. "And what about your fight with Myrcella? Is that ever gonna get resolved or are you just going to be forever mad at her for pointing out the obvious?"

"That's not what it was about." Arya hissed.

"Then what  _was_ it about?"

"The fact that she thinks she can come in my family and act like she's been here from the start." Arya fumed at she snapped.

"You mean like she has been." Theon laughed. "Arya, hate to burst your bubble, but Myrcella has been a Stark from the start. Sure she was a Baratheon when she was born, but she was seven when she met her Soulmate who just so happens to be your brother. Even if Soulmates weren't a thing she'd still have been apart of the family considering how often the Baratheon's stopped by due to Robert and your dad being friends. It's a pointless fight and you're being petty."

"And this surprises you?" Arya laughed.

Theon gave a half nod. Both Arya and Myrcella were stubborn and Theon knew they weren't working it out on their own.

"How about a deal; you fix whatever happened with you and Myrcella and I'll work things out with Sansa. Until both are resolved the family hears nothing about this. Deal?"

Arya stared at the hand Theon offered, almost as though she was expecting him to slap her or pull away last second.

"Deal." Arya said, shaking his hand.

* * *

Sansa figured that with how big Myrcella had gotten she'd had to be carrying a bigger baby, but she wasn't prepared for Robb to be sitting in the chair by the bed holding one blue bundle while Myrcella cooed over another blue bundle.

"Twins?" Sansa asked with a laugh.

"Two boys." Robb announced proudly.

"Which is which?" Sansa asked, looking at the bundle Robb was holding.

A small baby was looking up at her with Tully blue eyes and soft auburn hair on the top of his head. "This one is Jason and Myrcella is holding Brynden."

Sansa snuck a peak at Brynden and cooed, careful to make sure Evangeline didn't crush her cousins as she looked at them. Brynden had the same auburn hair as his twin but his Lannister green eyes stared up at Sansa.

"At least you won't mix them up." Sansa laughed.

"Can you ask Rickon to bring in my daughter?" Myrcella asked. "She needs to meet her brothers."

* * *

Theon laughed when he saw Lyarra pout and ask if they could return Jason and Brynden. He couldn't exactly fault the girl, his own siblings had said something similar when he was born and reminded him of it growing up.

"No." Robb laughed along with everyone else. "We're keeping them. No returns."

"Boo." Lyarra pouted and leaned against her mom, staring at Brynden.

"Words?" Rickon asked.

"Jason has 'It was a joke. Back the f off' on his ribs." Robb said, careful not to curse in front of the kids. "And Brynden has 'Quick, pretend to be my boyfriend' on his left ankle."

Theon's attention was pulled to Sansa as she laughed.

"Twenty bucks said our parents did this when we were born." Arya smirked.

"Everyone knows not to bet against you Arya." Bran rolled his eyes.

Theon watched as Bran leaned against Jojen and Meera let her hand tangle itself in Bran's. For the millionth time Theon was sure that there was something more than  _platonic_ between the three, which was awkward since the Reeds were siblings. Theon finally understood why Rickon was odd and wary around the trio.

"Well today's been a long day." Shireen sighed.

"Something tells me that you're going to say something that'll make it longer." Myrcella sighed. "Hit me with it."

"Your mom's coming over." Shireen said. "Luckily Jaime will be here as well, so he'll calm her rage over them not looking like Lannister's."

Theon made a face and looked at Sansa, she nodded at him and picked up Evangeline.

"I gotta get Evangeline home." Sansa said. "She has a doctors appointment tomorrow and Theon, you're my ride home."

"Yeah." Theon nodded. "Sorry Cella."

"Don't worry." Myrcella laughed. "No one should put up with Cersei Lannister right now."

Theon kissed her cheek and followed Sansa out to her car.

"Are we good?" He asked as they put Evangeline in her carseat.

"Yeah." Sansa looked up at him, surprise in her Tully eyes. "Why would you ask?"

"Just double checking." Theon smiled and kissed her forehead. "We still gotta grab our stuff from the hotel."

"First stop then." Sansa kissed him before turning to finish buckling Evangeline in and then going to her seat.

Theon smiled as he drove back to the hotel, for the first time in his life everything was going smooth. For now at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update but school and other fics get in the way. Hope you enjoyed it


	23. Not So Subtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since we really visited the other couples and I've been getting requests for them so, here you go

Bran watched as Arya and Myrcella carefully avoided each other. But currently that was the least of his worries, although Arya getting into a fight with a Baratheon and Lannister mix was one of her dumbest ideas. If Meera and Jojen were right with what they said last night everyone needed to be present for the conversation. Bran was also grateful that Rickon was busy playing with the newborn babies with Shireen to judge him and his Soulmates.

"So what's so important we all had to come over for?"

Bran rolled his eyes. Arya never was one for being subtle or coy. No she was always straight to the point and blunt as ever.

"We think something happened between Sansa and Theon." Meera sighed, playing with her hands nervously.

Bran placed a hand on her arm and smiled at her when she looked at him. She gave a half hearted smile back and Bran knew this news would be hard to give.

"Anyone could've seen that." Gendry snorted, carefully holding a sleeping Jason.

"But if it's what we think it is-"

"It won't end well." Jojen finished for his sister.

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asked.

"You know how after you become intamite woth your Soulmate you can't lie to them anymore?" Meera asked.

"Thanks for the reminder." Robb joked. "What about it?"

"Well for Split Souls there was only ever one other case and it didn't end well." Jojen said. "It started to go downhill after the second pair became intamite with each other."

"Very scientific way of saying they slept together." Rickon rolled his eyes. "So you're saying that after that first case things went downhill after both parts of the Split Soul slept with the Soulmate?"

"Yes." Bran said.

"Like how far downhill are we talking here?" Arya asked. It had been a while since they'd had one of these meetings about Sansa and Theon.

"The Soulmate went insane and murdered all three of them." Meera sighed.

"Violently" Jojen added.

"Okay." Myrcella sighed. "So we try to keep Sansa from going insane and killing herself and Theon. Harder than it sounds I'm guessing."

"What a second." Dany had a look of confusion on her face. "Three of them? Trystane is dead. Unless he survived and isn't coming back."

"No." Robb said. "He's dead. Arianne and Quentyn still haven't recovered. They'd tell us if he was alive."

"So it's just Sansa and Theon. But her killing both of them, sound unlikely." Gendry said.

Bran watched as everyone nodded in agreement. Even Arya and Myrcella were being considerably non-hostile with each other.

"We also have to remember that this is only the second case of Split Souls." Bran said. "Realistically not everything would happen the way it did the first time-"

"See Bran agrees with us." Rickon smiled.

"You cut me off." Bran rolled his eyes. "I was going to finish with the fact that even though it might not happen, that one event is the only other case in all of history."

"Meaning?" Arya asked.

"Meaning it's our only resource as to how this is going to end." Shireen sighed.

"Basically." Jojen nodded.

"So we're in deep shit is what you're saying." Jon asked.

* * *

"I'm not saying I don't believe them." Myrcella said, double checking to make sure all three kids were asleep. "All I'm saying is that we need to trust that this will end differently."

"We still have to think about the alternative." Robb said. "I don't want to think about it wither, but-"

"It's a possibility and as long as it's a possibility we need to prepare for it." Myrcella sighed. "I hate it when you use my words against me."

"I learned from the best." Robb kissed her cheek.

* * *

"So you agree with them?" Jon asked.

"That's not what I said." Dany sighed. "All I said was that they're the experts and maybe we should listen to them."

"I'm not arguing that." Jon pinched the bridge if his nose. "All I'm saying is that we need to be careful with what we ddo next."

" _We_ don't do anything." Dany said. "Everything that goes on between Sansa and Theon is strictly between them. I'm not melding with anything."

* * *

"I just think we should listen to them."

Arya scoffed, "It's not like we can totally trust them."

Gendry groaned. "Arya, I get it. You don't trust anyone besides your family, but like it or not _they_ _are_ your family now. Same with Myrcella and Dany and Shireen. We can't pick and choose."

"You ate not making this about me."

"Isn't it usually?" Gendry groaned. "Listen, I love you and I love that you're stubborn enough to keep fighting for what you want, but this isn't a good time to be stubborn."

"It's about my family."

"It started because Cella said that there was still a possibility that Evangeline might not have made it through that operation." Gendry snapped. "You got defensive and turned it into a fight. Look, I get that you don't want to me reminded about how far Evangeline is and I get that it's though-"

"That's not what it was about." Arya cut her husband off.

"Then what was it about?" Gendry asked, watching as his wife sat down on the couch.

"I love Myrcella, she's great." Arya sighed.

"But?"

"But I just...she's not  _family_."

"Hate to break it to you Arya, but she  _is._ " Gendry snorted. "She married Robb  _and_ she's my half-sister. She's family."

"It doesn't feel like it." Arya sighed.

* * *

"We should talk about it." Shireen said.

"I don't really want to, but okay." Rickon teased. "What about it?"

"Where are you with this whole... _thing_?"

"I think it's up to Theon and Sansa." Rickon shrugged. "I get wanting to keep them safe, but it's their life. They're not butting into ours at every chance, so we shouldn't with them."

Shireen rested her head against his shoulder and sighed. "So you think we should let them take control?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Rickon laughed. "I love Sansa, she's my sister and I know Robb and Jon see Theon as a brother. But they're old enough to make their own decisions without sibling consent. If they want to sleep together than they can do that. If they want more than they can to that too. I'm fine as long as they don't end up hurting each other."

"And you think that what Meera, Bran, and Jojen are proposing is walking that fine line." Shireen summarized, hands lacing with Rickon's.

"They're talking about breaking the two up." Rickon scoffed. "Of course I'm against it. Don't worry, everything will work out how it's supposed to."

* * *

"They're all freaking out aren't they?" Meera asked.

"They're Starks and they just found out our only source of information on Split Souls leads to a murder suicide." Bran sighed. "I think it's fair to say they're freaked out a little."

"Good to know they didn't take it like robots." Jojen attempted to joke. "Guess we're not in the mood for jokes right now."

"Not really." Meera sighed. "I just don't want your siblings to take it out on us."

"Please." Bran laughed. "They're freaked out, not homicidal. Besides, they'll get used to the idea and then we can figure out what to do from there."

"If we do anything at all." Jojen added. "But let's put this off to the side. I'm pretty sure tonight is movie night and I remember we promised my sister could pick the film."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short or not as coupley as you want. I'm working on it and opening night for my show is next week so I'm packed. Wanted to get this out before opening night


	24. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an anon questioned about this plot line and they guessed correctly. Trigger warning there is a panic attack in this chapter. I own nothing but the plot and kids (if I did GoT would be very different and the Starks would be alive and happy)

Gendry was worried. Arya had snapped one day and said she needed to end the fight with Myrcella. That wasn't what concerned him, oh no. What concerned Gendry was that evidently the whole Stark family had to be there.

Gendry knew his wife, she would need all eyes on her. Luckily the little kids weren't apart of the group that needed to watch her.

"So what's up?" Rickon asked, desperately trying to ignore how the dogs played with the kids on the floor.

"I have some news to share." Arya sighed. "And no I'm not pregnant. We can do without some kids for a little bit."

"Arya?" Sansa asked, worry on her face. "You're never this nervous. What's wrong?"

Arya took a deep breath and said, "I found out a few months ago and I didn't know how to tell you guys. Took me a while to figure it out, but now I can't keep it in any longer."

"What is it?" Catelyn asked, matching the worried look of her eldest daughter.

Arya looked directly in Myrcella's eyes as she spoke. "I did some digging into your family tree and you, Joffrey, and Tommen aren't Robert's kids."

Gendry watched as Myrcella gave out a half laugh. "Then whose kids are we?"

"Jaime and Cersei's." Arya's face showed no sign of mischief.

Gendry watched Myrcella closely as she reacted. Her green eyes, Lannister green, became wide as she processed what Arya had said. Gendry thought on it himself. Myrcella and Joffrey and Tommen  _did_ take after Cersei, and even Jaime to an extent, while he and his other half siblings took after Robert. Cersei even referred to them as Lannisters and not Baratheons.

Gendry thought of Mya and Edric and his other half siblings, all shared his black hair and blue eyes. But sweet Myrcella and Tommen and even cruel Joffrey looked like Lannisters, nothing Baratheon about them. Gendry tries to hide his gasp of realization.

Cersei always hated him, likely because he was a reminder that Robert couldn't be faithful -like Jon's existence reminding Catelyn of Ned's mistake- but also because he was a Baratheon and looked it. Having him in the house was as close to a giant neon sign saying, 'look at my incest children' as it could get.

Gendry's eyes flashed up to Myrcella and he saw the realization hitting her. Her face paled and she stood slowly, slightly swaying from side to side.

"Cella?" Robb asked, eyes on his wife.

"I'll be back." Her voice was no louder than a whisper, barely loud enough for everyone present to hear. "Just need some fresh air."

Gendry had never seen his sister run so fast as she bolted from the room and out the front door. But no, Myrcella  _wasn't_ his sister. She was Cersei and Jaime Lannister's daughter. They shared no blood relation.

Sansa stood up, Dany beating her to the door. "I love you Sansa, but if she needs anyone right now it's me. I'm the only one here who was raised  _knowing_ her parents were brother and sister."

* * *

Myrcella couldn't breathe. She leaned against the porch railing of the Winterfell estate and tried to slow her breathing, but Arya's words kept pounding in her head.  _Jaime and Cersei's daughter. Not a Baratheon at all, just a Lannister._

"Oh gods." Myrcella held back the vomit rising up her throat as she thought of her children. Lyarra, her little _Lannister_ daughter, and Bryden with his _Lannister_ green eyes. Two of her children inheriting something they shouldn't have because her mother passed her and Joffrey and Tommen off as Robert Baratheon's children. Her breathing still hadn't slowed, if anything it had picked up and no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't slow.

Myrcella gripped the railing of the porch and heaved, releasing the vomit she'd tried to keep down. Once finished she leaned against the railing and slid down to sitting position, breathing still rapid as she began to cry. She was vaguely aware of someone sitting next to her, the front door closed, and gently rubbing the her back.

"Shh." The person said. "It's alright. Deep breaths."

"Can't." Was all she was able to get out with her impossibly increasing shortness of breath.

"Here." Myrcella watched as the person, Dany, gently took her hand and put it over her chest -above her steady heart. "Try and follow my breathing. Okay?"

Myrcella nodded and followed, her breaths slowly but surely slowing to regular. When she had calmed down she sobbed into Dany's chest, the Targaryen holding her up.

"You're alright." Dany said, finger running through Myrcella's golden hair.  _Gods my hair should be dark, like Gendry's._ "You're fine. Trust me, there's nothing wrong with you."

"How can you say that?" Myrcella asked through her sobs. "I'm...gods I'm the child of twins. Gods I'm an abomination."

"Hey." Dany pulled Myrcella back carefully so she could stare the younger girl in her eyes. "If you're an abomination than I am too. My parents were siblings too. Lots of Targaryen's had brother-sister Soulmates. Trust me, you're no worse than I am."

"But-"

"But nothing." Dany sighed, holding Myrcella's face in her hands. "Are your biological parents twins, yes. Are you a horrible person, no. Believe me, madness and insanity can come from incest, but you don't have it. You and Tommen are the kindest and most caring people I've ever met in my life. Joffrey on the other hand..."

Myrcella gave a small laugh through her sobs. "But everything makes so much more sense no. Gods the things I think and the words I have to choke back-"

"Don't make you a bad person." Dany said. "Everyone thinks horrible things. In case you haven't' noticed Arya says the meanest things sometimes, but she's not an incest child. Theon has zero filter and forgets about personal space nine times out of ten, his parents weren't siblings. Just because you can filter thoughts from words and you don't have the purest mind doesn't mean you're a bad person. I'm pretty sure that to Lyarra, Jason, and Brynden you're the most perfect person in the world."

"Gods, my daughter-"

"Takes after her mother." Dany sighed. "I take after my mother, Sansa after hers. Don't worry."

"How can you be so calm about all of this?" Myrcella asks, grateful that her tears stopped.

"Because I grew up knowing." Dany sighed. "Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Aerys and Rhaella Targaryen who were brother and sister and  _also_ products of incest. Growing up, everyone knew about my family and now is no different. You're a more common case, not knowing until someone tells you. Trust me that's more common when it comes to incest than being proud of it and telling the world."

Myrcella sighed and leaned her head against the porch railing. Memories came flooding in; Cersei angry that Gendry was living with them. Jaime calling her special girl and hugging her tightly whenever they saw each other. Cersei keeping her, Joffrey, and Tommen from meeting Gendry's half-siblings. Cersei trying to get Gendry kicked out of the house or expelled from school,  _anything_ that would force him to leave. Robert telling her and Tommen over and over again that just because they looked like Lannisters didn't mean they had to  _be_ Lannisters. And a million other signs that Myrcella had ignored over the years.

"Gods, what do I tell Tommen?" Myrcella looked at Daenerys, purple eyes filled with pity and sympathy.

"You don't." Dany said. "How well do you think Tommen would take it? Because I know you were hardened by your mother and Joffrey was always insanely cruel. Tommen though?"

"He's too sweet." Myrcella sighed. "I protected him from Cersei and Robert too much. He hardly knows what to do with himself now, trying to live up to the Baratheon name. If I told him..."

"So Tommen and Joffrey never get told." Daenerys said, holding Myrcella's hand.

"Can you get Robb?" Myrcella asked after a minute or two of silence. "I want to go home. I just can't go back in there. I can't face them knowing..."

"It's okay." Dany nodded. "You don't have to explain to me. If you ever need someone to talk to when it gets overwhelming, I'm always here."

* * *

"When did you find out?" Gendry asked Arya, the rest of the Starks watching as Daenerys closed the front door behind her.

"When you took my out to breakfast with your other half-siblings." Arya said.

Gendry silently cursed himself at that. Of course he noticed something had changed between Myrcella and Arya after that breakfast, but he didn't think it was  _this_. Part of Gendry feels like he knew the whole time. Mya and Edric and the others, all Baratheon's. But Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen? All they were is Lannister. Hell one of Gendry's exs had told him that and he'd shrugged it off, chalking it up to the genetic lottery.

"What do we do now?" Rickon asked.

"Nothing." Shireen said quickly. "This doesn't change anything for me."

Gendry met Shireen's eyes and he nodded, agreeing with her.

"She's still my cousin, blood or not."

"She's still my sister." Gendry nodded. "Blood or not."

He knew Catelyn and Ned would be having a discussion about this later tonight, but for now he had to find a way to get out of here. He had to talk to Myrcella and Tommen and gods only knew how much he wanted to rage at Cersei.

The room became enveloped with silence, only the children and dogs making noise. Robb watched his children and Gendry wondered if he was regretting having Cella for a Soulmate. Jon was busy calming a fussy Rhaella, eyes flicking from his daughter to the front door. Rickon and Shireen were holding hands tightly and speaking under their breaths. Bran, Meera, and Jojen were talking in hushed tones in the hallway, out of sight from everyone. Sansa leaned into Theon and played with hands. Arya was glaring at the floor and no one said anything, tension heavy in the air, until the front door opened and Daenerys came back in.

"Myrcella's not doing too well." She said quietly. "She just wants to go home and rest."

Robb nodded as he stood and picked up his boys. "Right. Uh...I guess I'll see everyone next week for dinner."

Dnay helped Robb grab their things, Lyarra helping take Grey Wind with them outside, and Arya stood up as well.

"Hate to break up family night but I need to go home too."

"I think you should all go and get some rest." Ned said, looking at his children. His grey eyes stayed on Jon an extra moment longer and he sighed. "We'll see you next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the late update, but I got distracted by finals prep and acting and such. Hopefully my next update won't take so long


	25. A Change and an Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again so sorry for the late update. Hopefully this makes up for it (and sorry if it's shorter than you wished/hoped for)

Theon watched as Sansa played with Evangeline's ever growing hair and sang along to the musical playing on TV in the background.

"You okay?" Sansa asked.

"Robb texted." Theon said, pocketing his phone.

"What'd he say?"

"Myrcella was going to talk to Jaime about it and then she was gonna take a week off work to put herself back together." He said, sitting beside his Soulmate and her daughter.

"I want to help her, but I don't know how." Sansa sighed.

"Don't treat her any different." Theon said. "She's not gonna feel any better if we suddenly treat her differently."

They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while as Evangeline played with her stuffed snake Arya gave her. The musical played on and Theon smiled as he saw Sansa use a stuffed wolf to sing the songs to Evangeline's snake. This was common since they'd officially gotten together; long lapses of time with no sound but the tv or Evangeline's ongoing babble of what happened to her and what she thought. It was comfortable and both fell into pace with it without complaint.

"Can't stall any longer I guess." Sansa sighed, getting up to turn the tv off. "Ready for another family dinner?"

"Hopefully no surprises this time."

* * *

"We have an announcement to make." Rickon said as the chatter came to a slow halt.

Sansa watched her baby brother hold Shireen's hand and prayed to the gods that there wasn't  _another_ pregnancy. She loved being an aunt, but honestly they could do without a couple kids for a year or two.

"Let me guess," Arya smirked, "Shireen's pregnant?"

"No." Shireen laughed. "I was actually offered a job in Phoenix. It's a few states away, but it's well paying and Rickon and I had talked about it. And we're taking the offer."

Sansa's mouth fell open and she almost dropped the fork that was about to hand Evangeline another piece of chicken. A look around the table showed a similar reaction from everyone else. No one truly knew how to respond.

"When do you start?" Catelyn asked, covering up the silence with a motherly smile.

"Next month."

Snasa returned her focus on feeding her daughter with a smile on her face. She loved that Rickon and Shireen were getting the chance to do something away from the constant stress of family. If there was ever a couple ambitious enough for it, it was them.

"And you've got everything sorted out?" Ned asked, quietly supportive as always.

"Pretty much." Rickon laughed.

"One of the few upsides of being related to Stannis Baratheon is that no matter what he'll help get everything sorted." Shireen smiled as she went back to eating her dinner.

"Just make sure you come back for Christmas." Jon teased.

"Like we'd miss it for anything."

* * *

"So Phoenix, huh?" Theon said as they got out of the truck and headed towards the apartment building. "How should we feel?"

"Proud and happy for them." Sansa laughed, kissing Evangeline's cheek as Theon unlocked the door. "They get to be themselves without having everyone know the whole family."

"A fair point." Theon kissed her cheek as they entered. "Bit of a topic change coming up."

"Had a feeling there would be."

Theon laughed and sat beside her and Evangeline on the couch, house silent except for soft snores coming from the little girl. He played with a lock of Evangeline's hair, silently comparing the black with auburn undertones to Sansa's curtain of fire curls. "Do you want to tell your family about us?"

Sansa was silent and Theon prepared for the  _I'm not ready to do that just yet_ speech that Trystane had convinced him earlier this morning was coming. She kept her face neutral as she braided Evangeline's hair and then let it fall out and time went on. The silence nothing like the comfortable ones the would usually envelope the makeshift family.

She finally sighed and said, "Not right now. I think we should let things calm down from Myrcella and Rickon and Shireen before we talk about us."

"Okay." Theon let out a sigh of relief. "I'll get the little munchkin in bed."

It was nearing midnight, Sansa leaning against him as they continued their Property Brothers marathon -  _Go figure, the real estate agent and the contractor watching HGTV late night_ , Theon laughed at the irony of the situation - when there was a harsh knock at the door.

"What the..." Sansa sat up straighter, giving Theon a confused look.

_Wonder what that could be._

Theon hid his flinch at Trystane's voice as Sansa stood up to check the door.

"I can't see anything through the peephole." She said.

"Porch light should be on." Theon said, standing to look through the window from the kitchen to see the outline of a familiar figure holding their hand over the peep hole. "Shit."

"You recognize them?" Sansa asked. They had used this system since Robb and Jon had come over using the same trick. It was helpful for whenever someone wanted to surprise them before entering the apartment, especially since they couldn't look inside the window from the outside.

"I hope it's not who I think it is." Theon sighed, feeling rather than hearing Trystane laugh. "Just, stay inside. I can deal with her on my own."

"Okay." Sansa kissed his cheek. "I trust you."

"Thanks." He slipped on his shoes and a coat as he exited the apartment, closing the door so Sansa couldn't sneak a peek at the woman. "Figured you'd show up again. What Tami?"

Tami didn't smile like she had all those months ago -gods had it really been almost a year since they'd hooked up - but rather fixed him with a death glare and simply said, "Figured you were well off enough to take care of this issue."

"What issue?" Theon sighed. "Look it's late and it's freezing out here. Can I just deal with this tomorrow morning? You can yell at me all you want then."

"Oh, no." She snapped, brown eyes glaring at him. "You're dealing with this tonight because I can't stand one more minute of this bullshit you saddled me with."

Theon sighed and followed her away from the apartment, down the steps and towards a beat up looking minivan, praying to all the gods he could think of that  a) she wouldn't murder him and b) whatever it was she wanted him to take care off wasn't what he thought it was. Nonetheless he still waited as she opened the car door to the back seat, car lights illuminating the inside and Theon groaned when he saw what Tami meant.

 _Oh, Sansa will love this,_ Trystane's laugh was more a cackle as Theon gave Tami a desperate look.

"I can't-"

"Oh, you're taking care of him asshole." Tami snapped, moving to take the baby, carseat and all, out of the car. "You can get the rest of the supplies in the morning. Or better yet go shopping for them. I don't want him and you have enough money to take care of it on your own. Here's the files and good luck."

Theon held the carseat in one hand and the files in the other as Tami got in her minivan, slammed the door shut, and drove off.

"Shit."

* * *

"Says here his name is Todd." Sansa said, going over the files Tami had given him. "Todd Marshall Greyjoy. Must've really not wanted him if she gave him your last name from birth."

"How are you not freaking out over this?" Theon asked, watching as Evangeline stared at the sleeping baby.

"You said the last time you saw her was almost a year ago, right?" Sansa asked.

"Yeah."

"That makes him only a little younger than Evangeline." Sansa sighed. "So back before you thought we'd even make it to tolerating each other. I'm a little upset, but it's not exactly in my nature to turn kids away."

Theon and Trystane both laughed at that. Snasa was known among her siblings to drop everything to babysit if you needed one. It could cause issues at times. This could turn into one of them.

"So just to be clear, you're not upset at me for having an illegitimate kid?"

"It's not that unusual in my family." Sansa gave him a half smile. "Jon's a good example."

"Okay then." Theon gave a strained laugh. "When's the birth date?"

"September 16th of last year." Sansa said. "So that puts you as seeing her before Evangeline was born."

"Sounds about right." Theon tried not to let slip that he vividly remembered going out almost every night and trying to get his mind off Sansa by spending nights with girls who didn't look like her. Blonde hair or brown hair, but never red. Green eyes or gray or hazel, but never blue. Skin lighter or darker than Sansa's, but never the exact same shade. He found it a miracle that this little boy, Todd, was practically a carbon copy of him. Same skin tone, brown curls, brown eyes. There was no questioning that this was his son. "So you have no issue raising him?"

Sansa sighed and took a while to answer, standing and walking over to the two children. Her blue eyes watching the little boy breathe. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead and Theon noticed the subtle tightness in her body. She  _was_ Catelyn's daughter. It wouldn't surprise him if she despised the boy because he wasn't hers.

"You don't mind raising Evangeline." Sansa finally said. "It'd be very hypocritical of me to hate raising Todd for the same reasons you could hate Evangeline. It'll take a while for me to adjust, but I think in time I could love him like my own."

And just when Theon thought he couldn't love her more.


	26. Meet Todd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy father's day to all the great father's in the world and in this fic (kinda funny my update is on father's day huh)

Myrcella was grateful for the distraction of Todd. It made it easier for her to regroup and focus on her own problems without someone breathing down her neck about it.

By far, her favorite thing about Todd was how opposite the other babies he was. Evangeline and Lyarra were loud and commanded attention. Jason and Rhaella were happy so often, giggling at everything. Brynden was moody, happy one moment than crying the next. But Todd, he was quiet. He watched the other kids first before interacting with them. Even interaction was rare for him. When he wasn't watching, he was sleeping.

"We sure he's your kid, Theon?" Robb laughed as Todd watched the other kids play with each other.

"Haha. Very funny." Theon rolled his eyes, but Myrcella could see a small smile forming as he watched his son.

No one had told Catelyn or Ned about Theon's son, Myrcella expected it was because Sansa and Theon were already worried about making their relationship official - although no one had the heart to tell the pair that they weren't discreet - and everyone knew how well Catelyn felt about children born out of wedlock.

"I think he's just adjusting." Dany said, kissing the top of Rhaella's head. "I mean he's almost a year old and his whole life just got turned upside down. And before you pull the 'how-can-he-even-understand' card, trust a mother; kids know."

Myrcella smiled and watched the cildren, trying to ignore how much they didn't look like Baratheon’s. For the boys it was easy to understand, they were Starks through and through. But little Lyarra was all Lannister, just like her mother.

"You okay?"

Myrcella gave Shireen a small smile as her cousin sat next to her. "As well as I can be."

"Did you talk to Jaime?" Shireen asked.

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"That it was true and he was sorry for lying about it."

"And you yelled at him." Shireen laughed at Myrcella's confused expression. "Word travels fast in our family. No one knows  _why_ you yelled at your favorite uncle, but they do know there was a fight. Although I'm sure your mother knows about the why."

"I just don't know  _why_ they decided to do it." Myrcella sighed, watching her daughter look at Todd. "I mean what would possess you to sleep with your own brother. And it wasn't once. It was  _several_ times. I grew up  _knowing_ my mother tried desperately to get pregnant with me. That applied to who my real parents are doesn't make my life any easier."

Shireen nodded and laughed as Lyarra got Todd to hold her hands and the little girl pulled him to his feet. "Baby steps. You just need to take baby steps with this."

* * *

Catelyn watched Todd, Tully eyes glued to him as he played with Sansa's skirt. She didn't have the best track record with children born outside of wedlock, but there was something about this boy. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was there, screaming in her face that this was different from when Jon arrived only three months after Robb was brought home.

Ned was kneeling in front of the boy, possibly ignoring the fact that their daughter had just explained her relationship with Theon Greyjoy to them in favor of trying to get the boy to smile or say  _something_. Catelyn had almost laughed when she realized how different Todd was from his father.

"Mother." Sansa quietly broke away from Todd, the boy watching Ned with quiet facination, to sit beside her mother. "Are you okay?"

"Adjusting." Catelyn sighed after a minutes silence. "I can see you are too."

"I never thought..." Sansa trailed off and stared at her hands in her lap. "I promised to help raise him, and he  _is_ Theon's son. I just...I don't know how to..."

"It hurts." Catelyn nodded. "You're watching this child with his father's face and another woman's blood and you're not sure how to do so without hurting inside."

"I doubt Theon feels that way with Evangeline." Sansa said. "So  _why_ do I feel like that with Todd?"

"Women are more emotional creatures." Catelyn gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. "And you, my darling daughter, have always felt more passionately and strongly than anyone. It's going to take a while to adjust. And it will hurt for a long time, but perhaps you two can have happier end with this child than your father and I did with Jon."

Sansa nodded and layer her head on her mother's shoulder. Catelyn let her daughter rest and watched her granddaughter play with her new brother, part of her wondering how alike Sansa would be with her in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that! Short wait for the update. (Hopefully this helps with my makeup of the previous wait). Let me know what you think in the comments, they give me more motive ie. reminding me that there are lovely people who need faster updates than monthly ones


	27. Bonding?

Sansa was apprehensive at  _best_ about spending time with Todd on her own. But Theon and Robb and Jon decided to take their daughters out for the day which left Sansa with her sort of son. On her own.

Todd was quiet as ever, looking through the coloring books Evangeline had colored in, colors sribbled over the page with no true order and more often than not outside of the lines. It was slightly unnerving to go from such a loud and boisterous child to one that thought before they did everything. To say the house was quiet for most of the day was an understatement.

Sansa had played some child appropriate songs as she went about cleaning the apartment, keeping an eye on Todd. It wasn't until she'd made lunch and the Disney songs started playing that Todd spoke up.

"Princess movie?"

Sansa watched as he smiled and danced quietly in his chair to the song.

"Do you like princess movies?" Sansa asked, brow furrowed as Todd nodded and his smile grew. Evangeline tolerated princess movies at best, she preferred action films - Sansa was thankful every day since Theon had showed the girl Atlantis - and had a deep hatred for princesses ghat made Sansa think of Arya.

"Which princess do you like?" Sansa asked.

Todd paused before perking up and saying, "Ariel."

Sansa smiled at that. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

After lunch Sansa pulled out the princess movies and watched them with Todd, listening as the little boy finally spoke on which parts he liked and which he didn't. Sansa learned more about Todd during the run of Beauty and the Beast than she ever expected.

Evidently Todd liked princesses because they were pretty and smart. He liked their sings because they were upbeat. He liked the colors of their dresses and his favorite princess was Ariel because of her bright red hair.

"You look like Ariel." Todd said, brown eyes looking up at her blue ones.

Sansa smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Evie looks like Jasmine." Todd said, playing with his feet.

"Evie?" Sansa watched as he nodded and pointed to the picture of Evangeline on the coffee table.

"Evie." He nodded. "She don't look like you or Daddy. Is she not yours?"

"No she is." Sansa said, surprised that this boy could notice something Evangeline'sown cousins hadn't. "She just has a different Daddy than you do."

"Where is he?" Todd asked, becoming fascinated with her hair and playing with it.

"He's not here anymore." Sansa said. She hadn't thought about Trystane in what felt like forever.

Sure he came to mind whenever Evangeline did anything, but Sansa hadn't sat down and thought about him without connection to their daughter in months. She'd been so busy with Evangeline and helping Todd settle in. She'd helped Shireen pack before she and Rickon moved. She'd helped Dany and Jon with Rhaella and even helped Robb and Myrcella with all three of their kids. Her life had been so hectic and she wasn't sure how to respond to anything, let alone sit and think about her dead Soulmate.

Todd went back to talking about what he liked about movies and Sansa did her best to listen.

* * *

"Hey." Theon said, entering the apartment with a sleeping Evangeline. "How's it going?"

"Good." Sansa smiled as he closed the door and sat next to her. "Where did you guys go?"

"Robb pulled some strings and we went to Disneyland." Theon kissed her cheek, eyes on a sleeping Todd. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really happened until lunch." Sansa said, telling him about Todd coming out of his shell with Disney songs and movies. "And get this, he loves the princesses."

Theon laughed and shook his head. "Well its good that he was able to open up."

Sansa nodded, keeping his questions about Evangeline and Trystane to herself. She didn't need Theon worrying about it.

"So how was Disneyland?"

"I've never seen her so dissapointed before." Theon said. "Like everything was going fine and all three kids were fine on the rides we took them on. But then Evangeline wanted to go on Tower of Terror and when we told her she was too small...I swear it was like her heart got ripped out and stomped on."

Sansa laughed and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Sounds like our daughter alright."

A tense silence filled the room and Theon coughed before standing, Evangeline still in his arms, and saying, "I'll put her to bed."

"Okay." Sansa said, watching as they left and Sansa groaned when the door closed.

* * *

Theon stayed in the kids room after he'd tucked Evangeline in. Trystane was screaming at him and it took everything in him to not respond and wake up Evangeline.

 _Our daughter?_ Trystane snapped.  _She's not your daughter. If my_ Soulmate  _is talking about_ my  _daughter like she's_ yours  _than we've got a serious problem._

"Just go away." Theon whispered.

 _Oh, we both know that's not happening anytime soon._ Trystane laughed.  _I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update is short, but I'm camping starting next Sunday and I'll be gone for a week so I wanted to give y'all this before I left.


	28. Visits and Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but had no Internet connection. Hope this chapter makes up for it...that being said HOLY SHIT WAS THAT FINALE EPIC

Sansa was glad Theon took Todd to visit Asha today. Arianne and Quentyn were visiting to see their niece and Sansa knew Arianne would be less than approving of Theon and Todd being there while Sansa explained her situation to the siblings.

That being said Evangeline was on her best behavior all day, following rules and playing to the best of her ability.

"How are her legs?" Quentyn asked, black curls falling into his forehead like Trystane's did so often.

"Getting stronger." Sansa smiled. "They slow her down due to the difference in length, but she's working around it."

"Sounds like what we've heard alright." Arianne laughed as she grabbed the little girl and began tickling her. "So, I've heard rumors about you and your roommate. They true?"

Sansa kept her best poker face, admittedly not the best but still better than Bran's, as she asked, "What rumors?"

"Arianne." Quentyn gave a warning look.

"Oh, relax Quent." Arianne rolled her eyes. "She's a grown woman, she can handle it. Is it true that you're dating Theon Greyjoy?"

Sansa sighed, playing with her hair as she said, "The situation is...complicated to say the least."

"Meaning?" Arianne raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard of Split Souls?" Sansa asked.

"No." Quentyn shook his head. "What is it?"

"It's only happened once before," Sansa began, "but the basics is that two people share a soul when they're not supposed to and from that...they can end up sharing a Soulmate."

Quentyn was nodding quietly, thinking things over in a way reminiscent of his father. Arianne however, was more quick to respond.

"So our brother shared a soul with a  _Greyjoy_?" Arianne shook her head. "Gods that must have been painful to endure."

"Arianne." Quentyn said using the same tone you would when scolding a child.

"I don't think they ever knew." Sansa said, brows furrowed. "Theon said the only thing that really changed since Trystane's...death was that he felt something missing."

"Like a phantom limb." Quentyn offered up.

"A what?" Arianne asked, braiding Evangeline's hair.

"A phantom limb." Quentyn sighed. "Oftentimes when a person loses a limb they have moments when they can still feel it and what it would be doing."

"I suppose." Sansa shrugged. "But it's been...we're doing the best we can right now."

"Gotta be difficult, raising two kids when they aren't related." Arianne shook her head. "Just for the record, I'm not saying I hate Theon, I just don't trust Greyjoys."

"Like they trust us?" Quentyn laughed.

"My point exactly."

Sansa smiled and shook her head. She missed being around these two, they were fun and, though they were like two halves of Trystane speaking to each other, they brought up no painful memories. The more time she spent with Trystane's siblings the more she remembered good times and wished for Evangeline to take after him. He was something entirely his own; hot headed but calm. Relaxed but ready to spring into action at a moments notice.

Different from the other half of his soul...

* * *

"I mean he looks like you." Asha teased as she held Todd. "But he acts like your girlfriend."

"I don't-"

"Please." Asha laughed. "You and the Stark girl couldn't be discreet if you tried. Go for it if you want."

"Is this your way of giving me your blessing?" Theon laughed.

Asha joined him and Todd stared up at her, fingers gently curling in her brown hair so like his and Theon's.

"How's she taking a kid being dropped off on her doorstep in the middle of the night?" Asha asked. "Any better than her mother?"

Theon sighed, pushing Trystane's voice to the back of his mind. Sansa was taking it better than Catelyn had with Jon, but she could still be cold and closed off at times. It didn't help that her job was stressing her out and they had a tiny two bedroom apartment with thin walls. It was difficult, but they were making it through.

"Not sure." Theon said. "Could be better, but it also could be worse."

"Heading towards shitville with no brakes at eighty miles per hour." Asha teased. "Better you than me."

"And what have you been up to, besides sleeping your way through the world." Theon smirked.

"Only difference between us is the lack of a child, baby brother." Asha laughed. "Dad find out about you and Sansa."

"Meaning the whole world knows now." Theon grimaced as Trystane began screaming in his mind. He'd give anything for it to stop...

"Let's just say you're even less welcome back home." Asha haneed her nephew back to Theon, Todd dosing off easily.

"Not like I ever planned on going back." Theon sighed. "I'd better start heading back. This one needs to go to bed."

Asha smirked as he and Todd stood and began for the door. "One last thing."

"Yeah?"

"Get yourself a babysitter and take your girlfriend out of town for a night or two."

Theon smiled and rolled his eyes. "Bye Asha."

"See ya later little bro."

* * *

 

Theon didn't want a screaming match when he got home. But Sansa had begun asking about his connection with Trystane and Theon refused to talk about it. The kids were sleeping and it wasn't the time for it.

"Just tell me!"

"Why do you care so much?" Theon snapped.

"Maybe because we were married and as much as we love pretending your Evangeline's dad, she's  _Trystane's_ daughter!" Sansa screamed at him.

"Gods it's like you don't even want Mr around anymore!"

"What a grand idea." Sansa grumbled, crossing her arms and glaring at Theon as he leaned against a wall mirroring her posture. "It's not like I'm asking you to be Evangeline's dad like you're asking me to be Todd's mom."

"But you are!" Theon snapped, dropping his arms and standing up straight. "It's the  _exact_ same thing Sansa! The only difference is Evangeline is your Soulmates kid and Todd isn't my Soulmates kid! You can't ask me to do one thing then back out when I ask you to do the same for me! Gods you're just like your mother!"

 _What a surprise._ Trystane laughed.  _I told you it wouldn't last. She doesn't love you and she's too much like Cat to give a shit about Todd._

"Shut up!" Theon snapped.

"I didn't say anything!" Sansa yelled, glaring at him.

"Not  _you_! Trystane!"

Theon stopped. Sansa took a step back and stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"Trystane's dead." She whispered, something close to fear in her blue eyes.

"I...he  _is_."

"Then why did you tell him to shut up?" Sansa asked, taking a step back.

"He...it..it's not important." Theon sighed, going to check on the kids.

"No." Sansa snapped, grabbing his arm and yanking him around to face her. "Why did you tell a dead man to shut up?"

Theon took a deep breath and looked Snasa in the eyes, flames behind her intense look. "I can hear him in my head. Occasionally he shows up, but for the most part...I just hear him and...he's not the nicest."

Sansa took a step back and Theon wanted to wipe the tears that were falling.

"You can talk to him?" Sansa's voice was quiet and Theon risked a step forward.

"Sansa I-"

"Get out!" She screamed, shoving him into a wall. "Get out! I never want to see you again!"

Theon sighed, ignoring the two voices screaming at him, and grabbed a coat and his keys and left. He walked around the complex until he could see the beginnings of the sunrise and began to walk back. He hadn't brought anything else with him, he'd quit smoking when Evangeline began her crawling and his phone didn't have any apps on it, so the walk back was quite and slow.

His heart sank when he saw Sansa's car was gone. He entered the apartment and saw half of the toys gone, all of Evangeline's, and a note on the table. Theon hurried to check Todd, the boy sitting up and rubbing his eyes as though he just woke up.

Theon held him as he walked to the kitchen and read the note.

**I took all my just and left. Don't ask where I'm staying or even try to contact me. I took Evangeline with me. If you even try to show up at the family dinner Sunday I swear to all the gods that I will kill you.**

_Way to go._

"Shut up." Theon sighed, putting Todd on the couch and staring at the letter.

 _You fucked up like I said you would. Is it really a surprise. Good to know_ my  _Soulmate has some sense left. Useless just as I always said._

He'd never admit it, but Theon spent the rest of the day watching movies with Todd and crying. When Robb called he put on his usual front. No one could know how devastated he was by Sansa taking Evangeline and leaving.

Robb was still his best friend and knew better. He came over with beers and asked what happened, evidently Sansa refused to talk about the fight and how it ended.

"I fucked up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own non of these characters, only the little kids and the plot. Because if I did only a few things in that finale would go different...will forever mourn Margaery and Tommen


	29. I Fucked Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...sorry about that last chapter. This might help

"You left a child alone, in a half empty apartment, for hours on end? The fuck were you thinking?" Arya snapped at her sister.

"She wasn't." Margaery sighed. "Sansa, Sansa!"

Sansa's head popped up and she looked at her sister and best friend. "I fucked up."

"Yeah, no shit." Arya rolled her eyes. "Gods do you have any idea how fucked up that is?"

"I was upset at Theon." Sansa said, eyes bloodshot as she pleaded. "I was pissed and I wanted to leave."

"That doesn't-'

"Okay, I get pissed at Gendry all the time." Arya cut Margaery off. "And no doubt Daenerys gets pissed with Jon, but you don't see her leaving Rhaella alone in their apartment. You don't see Myrcella kicking Robb out and then leaving Lyarra and Jason and Bryndon alone."

"Arya." Margaery says quietly. "Let me."

Arya stormed out of the living room, going to check on her niece. Sansa hung her head in her hands and began to sob.

"Sansa." Margaery's voice was quiet but firm. "Sansa you have to apologize to Theon."

"Apologize?" Sansa's head snapped up and she glared at her friend. "He can talk to Trystane and he didn't tell me!"

"And you _did_ leave his infant son in a half empty apartment for a few hours." Margaery gave her a calm look. "I'm not saying ti was wrong to be pissed, gods know we all get pissed off at Theon. But I  _am_ saying that he likely won't be in the best mood if you go to talk to him and skip over the fact that you left his son alone."

" _His_ son." Sansa clarified. "Not mine."

Margaery gave her a knowing look and said, "You do realize who you sound like, right?"

"My mother." Sansa hung her head again. "I fucked up, I know. I just...I don't know what to do...and I...I'm scared."

"Of what exactly?" Margaery moved to sit beside her friend.

"Everything." Sansa sighed. "I'm scared that I kicked Theon out and told him I hated him. I'm scared that I left a little kid alone in an apartment for hours on end. I'm scared that Evangeline won't know what's going on. I'm scared that Theon can talk to my dead husband. I'm scared that Theon told me the voice he heard wasn't the nicest. I'm scared of what that means. I'm scared of how I feel for Theon. I'm scared of  _everything_."

Margaery held Sansa's hands as she began to cry, sobs racking her body and tearing at her very being. She thought of little Todd, quiet and small and scared, alone in that apartment waiting for his father to come home. She thought of Evangeline who had cried the whole car trip to Margaery's house, wanting her daddy and Sansa knowing she wasn't talking about Trystane. She thought about Theon, alone with Todd and likely hearing Trystane in his head for better or worse. The tears kept flowing as she realized that, like the last time she'd left Theon alone in that apartment, she'd made a huge mistake. The only difference was that this wouldn't be fixed so easily. This would be more difficult to fix.

"You'll be alright." Margaery told her. "Ignore your sister for a minute and try to calm down. You'll be fine. You just need to apologize to Theon and work things out. I'm sure he's a mess right now too."

* * *

"Wait," Jon said, "Trystane is talking to you?"

"It-it's more complicated than that." Theon sighed. "I can hear him and see him from time to time, but it's not  _him_."

"What do you mean?" Robb asked.

"It's his voice and everything." Theon said, holding Todd closely to himself, fearing for what would happen to him if he let go. He'd never loved anyone as fiercely as he had Todd. Maybe Evangeline, but with her father whispering cruel things to him each day it got hard to tell where his thoughts ended and Trystane's began. "but it's not like how he was when he was alive. It's more twisted and demented."

"Like a  _mania_." Jon said.

"A what?' Robb asked.

"A  _mania_. It's an old mythology thing." Jon explained. "When a person wears away to only madness and their worst qualities. Like for Trystane his jealousy and anger."

Then nodded. "Exactly like that."

"And you can't tune him out?" Robb asked.

"He's still talking to me right now." Theon groaned. "It started back when you and I were babysitting Lyarra and Evangeline and Evangeline's lung collapsed."

"That was back when she was still fresh out of the hospital." Robb said. "Maybe a month after she'd been released."

"And she's a year and a half now." Jon said. "That means you've been hearing it for a full year now. How have you not gone insane?"

"I don't know." Theon said, Todd curling into his chest. "There's been times when I don't hear him for days on end and then he comes back worse than before. I just...I don't know if I can deal with it anymore."

Robb and Jon shared a look, the conversation they had with Bran and Meera and Jojen coming back to them.

_"The Soulmate went insane and murdered all three of them." Meera sighed._

_"Violently" Jojen added._

_"Okay." Myrcella sighed. "So we try to keep Sansa from going insane and killing herself and Theon. Harder than it sounds I'm guessing."_

It would be difficult for Sansa to kill Theon, mainly because she wasn't that kind of person. But Theon, he didn't' mind fights. He wasn't opposed to getting his fists dirty and if Trystane really was in his mind whispering harsh things, making him go insane...

The look that passed between them was clear; maybe Meera and Jojen had been right about keeping the pair separate. But this was new information. This had to be talked about and introduced and thought over and...

"I fucked up." Theon whispered, grateful that Todd was asleep.

"How did you fuck up?' Jon asked.

"I didn't tell her that I could hear Trystane."

"Well, why  _didn't_ you tell her?" Robb asked.

"I...I didn't want her to think that if I heard him he was still there." Theon sighed. "Not in the selfish  _I-didn't-want-her-to-have-closure_ kind of way. More of the  _I-didn't-want-her-hopes-to-get-up-if-it-turned-out-she-couldn't-hear-him_ kind of way. Which is true. I'm the only person who can hear him and see him and I'm going crazy."

"You're not going crazy." Jon said.

"No, I'm pretty sure I am." Theon said, holding back tears and focusing on Todd the one thing Trystane never dared talk about. "It..I-I can't..."

"What can't you do Theon?" Robb asked, worry for his friend growing.

"I can't tell where my thoughts end and his begin."

"You need to talk to Meera and Jojen." Jon and Robb said in unison.

"I think a therapist would fit better." Theon sighed.

"But their the ones who knows most about Split Souls." Jon argued gently. "A therapist wouldn't know where to start."

"He's got a point." Robb said.

Theon sighed and thought, a brief moment of piece before Trystane began his screaming. He'd gotten good and making his flinches virtually invisible when Trystane spoke. No one had a visual cue to see his mind slipping away.

"Fine." Theon said, staring at his son. "I'll do it."


	30. Talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic, believe it or not, is coming to a swift close. HOWEVER I will continue this story through the eyes of this next generation (Lyarra, Evangeline, Todd, etc.) That setup happens in 31 aka the epilogue

Theon was reluctant to let Jon and Daenerys watch Todd as he talked to Jojen and Meera, without Todd Trystane could attack at a moment's notice, but he knew it was smart. He needed a bit of time to clear his head without depending on his son.

"Okay so he's in your head?" Meera asked, exchanging a worried look with her brother.

"Yeah." Theon sighed, pushing Trystane to the back of his mind as best he could. "I can hear him and see him from time to time."

"But it's  _not_ him at the same time? Just explain that to me really quickly." Jojen said.

"It's his voice and everything, but it's not things he would have said when he was alive." Theon said, desperately trying to keep his eyes away from the corner where Trystane's figure was standing. "It's not how he was when he was here, it's just...I don't know how to explain it."

"Well that's fair." Jojen sighed. "There's only been one other case and it didn't end well."

"Murder suicide." Theon nodded. "Robb told me."

"So, we might not be the  _best_ help, but we'll try our best." Meera said. "So...where do you want to start?"

Theon sighed and went from the beginning. He explained how it started, from small moments of doubt and seeing Trystane and a single phrase, all the way to today with him standing just a few feet away and glaring at him. He talked about how it was hard to distinguish his thoughts and Trystane's. Theon went on for what felt like hours before he ended. He'd just dumped a years worth of his issues with the other half of his soul on Bran's Soulmates without thinking.

"Okay." Jojen said, brows furrowed. "I'm gonna be 100% honest with you, I think that this is the other half of your soul merging with yours. And I'm not sure about your thoughts Meera, but I think the best thing to do is to remove yourself from the situation almost completely to let the merging of souls finish."

"So leave and never come back?" Theon asked, heart breaking at the thought.

"Not necessarily." Meera said. "I actually agree with Jojen. I think that it's best to let the merging of Souls finish while away from Sansa and Evangeline. My thought is that you can keep in contact with them, but a romantic connection with Sansa and parental connection with Evangeline is going to strain the process."

"Okay." Theon sighed. "Just give me a second. You think that because I was having a strong relationships with Sansa and Evangeline as the two halves of my soul merge that it's causing the second half to act out."

"In general, yea." Jojen said. "I think that Trystane has been resisting the merge because of the connection and that's why it's been so hard on you. So removing yourself from the situation might be best. But try to make amends with Sansa before you leave."

* * *

Sansa was surprised to see Theon with Todd at Margaery's apartment.

"I'm forcing you two to talk things out before doing something stupid." Margaery had said before leaving the apartment, a vague threat hanging over their heads about what she would do if she found out they hadn't talked.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time, Evangeline and Todd watching each other with a curiosity of children who'd never truly spoken to each other.

"Let me go first." Sansa rushed to say, eyes avoiding Todd as she spoke. "I'm sorry for leaving Todd alone in the apartment. I was angry and wasn't thinking and it was a stupid thing to do and I know I fucked up. I'm just...I'm so  _sorry_ for doing that."

Theon nodded. "Thanks for apologizing."

Sansa nodded, knowing it was as good as she was getting. If she was being honest she didn't deserve to be forgiven for leaving a baby in an apartment alone for hours on end.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Trystane." Theon sighed. "I'm sorry for not being totally honest and I'm sorry for asking you to take care of Todd when you clearly didn't want to and...I'm sorry this happened to you."

Sansa sighed. "Thanks for apologizing. I forgive you."

There was an uncomfortable moment and Sansa's mind went to the two weeks Todd lived with her, never talking to Evangeline because he didn't like her and vice verse. Those two weeks when uncomfortable silences became the norm in that apartment.

"What do we do now?"

Theon sighed and explained what Meera and Jojen advised. "It's not ideal and Evangeline obviously won't like it, but I think I should leave. We can still talk and I'm probably going to still talk to Robb and Jon, but I think the break is right."

"It makes sense." Sansa sighed, standing and kissing his forehead. "Don't be a stranger."


	31. Epilogue

**Seventeen Years Later:**

Evangeline was not happy with this asshole. Yes, college campuses got crowded when you didn't know where you were going. But this kid looked like he purposely knocked her down.

"Thanks for knocking me down you fucking asshole." She snapped, rubbing her butt as she stood up.

"Fuck you too." He responded.

She groaned as she felt her words burn faintly. Her blue eyes met his brown ones and they both said, "Oh, fuck."

"You're my Soulmate aren't you?" He asked, standing and sorting through their mixed up papers.

"Unfortunately." She said. "Art major?" She guessed, looking at some sketches of people and places in near perfect detail.

"Yeah." He nodded, handing her back her textbooks. "Science major?"

"Human bio actually." Evangeline rarely blushed, but her face turned a light pink as she spoke. She didn't expect to feel nervous around her Soulmate. "I'm gonna be the best doctor in the world."

"Surgeon or..."

"ER doctor like my aunt." She laughed. This boy was cute when he was confused. "She's actually the reason I'm here. She graduated from here."

"Not a bad college. I just realized that I don't know your name."

"Evangeline Martell."

* * *

Todd's day was going just fine, he'd managed to get into his dream college and was this much close to becoming an animator like he always wanted. That was until he looked up from sorting through his drawings just a second too late and knocked down a beautiful girl.

"Thanks for knocking me down you fucking asshole." She snapped, eyes an icy blue.

Todd didn't hesitate to say, "Fuck you too."

The he felt in. His words giving a slight burn from the small of his back. He looked up at the girl - black curls with red undertones and light brown skin with those gorgeous blue eyes - and they both said, "Oh, fuck."

"You're my Soulmate aren't you?" He asked.

"Unfortunately." She sighed. "Art major?" She asked, looking at his drawings, mostly of his aunt Asha and his dad and the campus so far.

"Yeah." He nodded, taking his sketches back and giving her textbooks over. "Science major?" It was guess based on the title, but a good one.

"Human bio actually." She said, a faint pink blush on her high cheekbones. She was like a princess. "I'm gonna be the best doctor in the world."

"Surgeon or..." Todd was slight embarrassed that he couldn't think of another type of doctor in the moment.

"ER doctor like my aunt." She laughed, probably at how confused and embarrassed he was. "She's actually the reason I'm here. She graduated from here."

"Not a bad college. I just realized that I don't know your name."

"Evangeline Martell."

"Todd Greyjoy."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled.

"You too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little note for you who are interested in the sequel title will be; Finding Their Place


End file.
